War of Vengeance
by Jurgan
Summary: It's just a normal day at the Masaki home until Washu notices an impossible threat. A dark figure from the past has come to Earth seeking revenge. If you read, please review.
1. Shadows of the Past

{Thank you for coming to read my fic. This story takes place after the end of the first TV series (Tenchi Universe to American viewers). I know most people like the OAV's better, and, to be honest, I do too. However, I thought that this continuity suited this particular story better. One continuity warning, though: In later chapters, I will refer to the ship Sasami piloted (in episode three), which was never named, as Tsunami. However, this is in no way related to the Tsunami from the OAV's. As far as I'm concerned, it's just a ship like Ryu-oh that happens to be named Tsunami. (Author slaps himself.) Sorry, I'm rambling again. I'll get this started right after the: Boring Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters. They are owned by AIC and Pioneer. Those lucky bastards. I wish I did own these characters. There are times when I fantasize that I do. Sometimes when I'm all alone late at night... Um, (cough, cough) never mind.}  
  
Tenchi Muyo!  
  
War of Vengeance  
  
Chapter One: Shadows of the Past  
  
{The Center of the Milky Way}  
  
A huge cloud of rainbow-colored gases were cascading through the vacuum, providing a contrast with the bright white light that is constant in the dense galactic core. Swirling through space, they fell helpless to their fate. The gases were spiraling around the black hole that the galaxy revolves around. As they fell closer, the spiraling motion gave way to a straight line towards the center. The clouds stretched towards the singularity, unable to change their course.  
  
"And how much like them you all are," said the sole observer of this spectacle into his empty room. "Falling towards your fate, and not even knowing it." He was a strong, dark man. That is not to say that he was particularly dark in color; he was in fact rather pale, but something about his presence seemed to exude a frightful gloom. He was as tall as one can be without seeming abnormally so, and had dark green hair tied in a single braid. His eyes were grey and always seemed to be focused on something, often within his own mind.  
  
He typed in a few buttons on the keypad that was installed in the arm of his captain's chair. He waited a moment for his request to be processed while listening to an operatic score. He had always found opera music to be appealing. There was something about the effortless way that one man could direct such a complicated group into obeying his every wish. A viewscreen appeared in the air in front of his chair, and on the surface of it was a picture he had seen before. It showed a tall gate of red wood with the wind blowing leaves under it. Standing below was a boy raking the dead leaves away. The captain gritted his teeth when he saw him.  
  
"Tenchi Masaki," he hissed, the name sounding like a curse. The man he hated more than anyone else in the universe. Man? he thought to himself. Hardly. He was a mere boy. Yet that only magnified the multitudinous indignities that the boy had heaped upon him. He, and his family of hypocrites, would pay.  
  
"Captain Dakanao?" a timid voice said from the door. The captain swirled his chair around and saw a head poking in through the door of the darkened room.  
  
"Come in, officer!" Dakanao shouted cheerfully. It was necessary to shout to be heard at the other end of the huge space that was practically a throne room.  
  
"There's no need for that, sir. I only-"  
  
"I asked you to come in," Dakanao repeated, still just as pleasant sounding. "Please don't refuse my hospitality."  
  
The officer gulped. "Yes, sir." He walked down a long set of black stairs and across the floor to the captain's chair situated near the viewport.  
  
"I trust you have good news to report..." the captain squinted at the badge that the officer wore, "Lieutenant Treybal?"  
  
"Yes, sir. All repairs to the ship are complete. We await your orders to depart." Dakanao's lips curled into a smile. Treybal was forced to suppress a shudder. A pleasant smile only served to contrast harshly with the captain's reputation. Of course, no one was sure how much of that reputation could be believed and how much was exaggeration of a man supposed by the galaxy to be dead. Still, Treybal had seen him in action once, and it gave him nightmares to this day.  
  
"Good work, Lieutenant. We will leave immediately. Tell navigation to set their course for the Sol system."  
  
"Yes, sir," he said, saluting, and he quickly marched out the door. Captain Dakanao was left alone with the sights and sounds he had arranged. Throughout the room, the booming of the trumpets could be heard clashing with the subtle motions of the violins. Of course, he much preferred live opera, as anyone would, but a recording could simulate most of the same reactions. He looked down again at the screen and watched the boy continue his labors.  
  
"I've only a few thousand light years to go," he told himself. "Soon, it will all be over for you. The conductor is moving his baton, and now you have no choice but to fall helpless to your fate. Soon, you will pay for daring to have a life."  
  
  
{Okayama, Japan}  
  
Tenchi rolled over in his bed and squinted at the clock on his dresser. Only 7:30 and he was already awake. Normally he'd sleep in on Saturdays, but there was an awful smell in the house that precluded that possibility. Something like a mix of melted plastic and sulfur...  
  
"Ten-chiiii!" a sing-songy voice echoed into the room. Tenchi groaned and buried his face in his pillow.  
  
"What are you doing up this early, Ryoko?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I cooked you breakfast this morning." Tenchi's eyes shot open at that. He looked up and saw her floating above him wearing her blue and gold dress with attached tail.  
  
"You cooked?" he asked, staring at her incredulously.  
  
"Well, sure," she said, grinning as she ran her hand down his face. "With Sasami still getting over her chicken pox, I just couldn't let my Tenchi go hungry. Come on, it'll get cold."  
  
"All right, let me put some clothes on and I'll be right down."  
  
"You don't need to worry about that, my love. There's no one up yet but me," she said. She then grabbed Tenchi, who was still wearing his flannel pajamas, by the hand and pulled him out of the room.  
  
"Why do you think I'm worried?" he moaned as she flew down the stairs, dragging him behind.  
  
They went into the kitchen and Ryoko shoved him into a chair. She then grabbed a plate and slid over to Tenchi, presenting it dramatically. He was taken aback at the sight of the blackened food. It was now abundantly clear where the smell that had awakened him had come from.  
  
"Ryoko, um... what exactly is this?"  
  
"Hee, hee, um, well, it didn't turn out exactly like I'd planned," she said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "The bacon is a bit crisp; Washu left the stove on a high setting when she was heating up some chemicals," she explained, as Tenchi poked at a piece of bacon that disintegrated on contact. "We were out of fresh eggs, so I had to pull some out of the trash can, but they'd only been there a couple days."  
  
"What happened to these waffles?" Tenchi asked, examining the unusually sticky squares.  
  
"Yeah, that. Well," she said, giggling nervously, "I left the syrup bottle too close to the burner, so it kind of melted onto the waffles when I tried to pour it. Also, we didn't have any orange juice, so I had to make some by hand, and it's a bit pulpy," she told him while placing what appeared to be a glass of orange soup on the table. "Well, enjoy!" His mouth dropped as he stared dumbfounded at the "meal."  
  
"What is that horrific odor?" a dignified voice called from the door. Tenchi looked up and saw Ayeka enter the room, leading Sasami, who had a few more spots than her usual group of freckles.  
  
"Ryoko cooked breakfast," Tenchi groaned.  
  
"That pirate is cooking food for you? Oh, Lord Tenchi, you shouldn't allow such things. Even from upstairs it offends my olfactory sensibilities."  
  
"I'd like to see you do better, princess," Ryoko shot back. "With all of your servants, I'm betting you've never cooked a day in your life."  
  
"Not all of us are completely without refinement, Miss Ryoko. I'll have you know that all girls of noble families on Jurai are required to take classes in domestic life."  
  
"But Ayeka," chimed in the high-pitched Sasami, "I thought they took you out of that class after your hair caught fire-"  
  
"Quiet, Sasami," Ayeka snapped, glancing at a smirking Ryoko.  
  
Tenchi, noticing that Ryoko's eyes were diverted from him, quickly dumped his food into the sink. Ryoko still saw this and was crushed; she had tried to impress him, and had screwed up royally. Still, it was best not to draw attention to it.  
  
"So, how are you feeling, Sasami?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"A little better, but I still feel icky sometimes. It stinks being sick. It never happened back home."  
  
"Yes, there is too much sickness on this planet," Ayeka said. "Back on Jurai, disease has been almost eliminated, which makes those of us from there all the more susceptible."  
  
"Yeah, you an' me are getting sick a lot, Ayeka. How many diseases are there on this planet? I keep hearing on the news about that AIDS thing."  
  
"Well there's no need to worry, Sasami. Aside from Ryoko, none of us are in any danger of getting that."  
  
"Y'know, I'm getting just a little bit tired of your 'holier than thou' attitude, princess."  
  
"Well, Miss Ryoko, I guess thou art just so easy to be holier than."  
  
"That's enough, Ayeka!" Tenchi interjected, looking warily at the new table between the two of them. "You shouldn't talk that way."  
  
"Oh, but Lord Tenchi, look at the way she dresses. What else is one to infer?"  
  
"Don't let her fool you, Tenchi. She's not as sweet as she wants you to think." Tenchi just rolled his eyes, wanting no part in this. "Anyway, jealousy doesn't become you, Ayeka," Ryoko said.  
  
"Jealousy? Why would I be jealous of looking like a harlot?"  
  
"Hey, you use what you've got. But, I suppose if I looked like you, I'd think modesty was a virtue also."  
  
"How dare you!" shouted Ayeka as she got to her feet, her fist shaking angrily. "I'll have you know that I have been universally recognized as one of the most beautiful women on the planet Jurai."  
  
Ryoko faked a shudder. "Jurai must be a scary place to live if that's the case."  
  
"Why you- I'll teach you some respect. Azaka! Kamidake!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" the two log-like knights intoned as they rushed to Ayeka's side. Ryoko grinned and started creating a ball of energy between her hands. It had been a while since they had had a fight like this. Tenchi jumped back to the wall fearfully. Sasami also backed away. An arc of static electricity passed between them.  
  
Ryoko jumped up and fired a small blast downward at Ayeka. Her shield blocked it easily, but Ryoko had expected that, and used the distraction to teleport behind Ayeka. She quickly formed an energy sword and stabbed at Ayeka. A force field appeared around her. Ryoko thrusted her sword forward into Ayeka's shield. It pierced the bubble, and she pulled her sword up to create a gap large enough to fire an energy ball through. Ayeka spun around and was met by the blast hitting her in the chest. She staggered and raised her hands, sending a jolt of energy through the shield. It traveled from the shield to Ryoko's still touching blade. The blast ran up that and into the pirate's body, delivering a strong shock. The two mildly injured women glared at each other, reassessing the situation.  
  
"That's enough, you two!" boomed a deep voice. Katsuhito Masaki glared at the competitors through his square glasses. His gaze first rested on Ryoko, then he turned to meet Ayeka's eyes. Gradually, the two powered down.  
  
"I apologize for this boorish behavior, grandfather. Forgive me," said Ayeka, bowing.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. Maybe we should take this outside, Ayeka."  
  
"No, don't worry about that. I'll finish matters with you later."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it." The two sat down at opposite ends of the table. The danger averted, Katsuhito and Noboyuki took their seats at the table.  
  
"Tenchi, why are you still in your pajamas?" his father intoned.  
  
"D'oh! I forgot about that!" he said, and jumped out of his seat. As he rushed out the doorway, he almost ran into a frantic Washu who was carrying a beaker with a turbulent liquid in it.  
  
"Out of my way!" she shouted, slamming Tenchi against the doorframe and shoving past. "Quick! I need a two plus cation to stabilize this reaction now!" The whole room stared at her. "Give me the salt!" she shouted. Sasami grabbed a large salt shaker and tossed it to the scientist.  
  
"No! Not the sodium chloride! I need the calcium chloride." Sasami got up and pulled another container out of the cupboard. "That should do nicely," Washu said, snatching the salt and carefully pouring it into the beaker. "I was experimenting with a highly alkaline base- its pH is almost 15," she explained desperately. "Using a typical acid titration setup, I was able to keep it relatively under control by allowing the hydrogen plus ions released by the acid to bond with the excess hydroxide ions being released by the alkaline material, thus neutralizing them and creating water. Unfortunately, I ran out of acid, so now there is nothing to check the base. It started releasing so many hydroxide ions that I was worried it would burn right through the beaker and damage my equipment. So, of course, I realized that if I used a salt whose   
cation formed a weak base and added it to the strong base, then the cations would bond with the excess hydroxide ions and stabilize the reaction at a safe equilibrium point. Of course, for a genius like me that was obvious. But I'm sure even you could follow that, right?" She looked up from the now stable chemicals to a room of blank faces. "Oh, why do I even try?" She pulled a chair up against the counter and kept a close eye on the substance in her hand, carefully adding small doses of salt at regular intervals. Tenchi walked back into the kitchen, now fully dressed in his black long-sleeved shirt and pants.  
  
"I wonder when Kiyone and Mihoshi are going to get here?" Noboyuki mused.  
  
"Oh yes, that's right," said the elder princess. "They have a day off from their new job today, don't they?"  
  
"Well, if you want to call it that," snickered Washu. "But from how Kiyone described it, their boss was more than willing to give Mihoshi a permanent vacation."  
  
"That poor girl," sighed Tenchi, twirling his fork between his fingers. Ryoko frowned. What did he mean by that? Surely he wasn't thinking... No, not about that ditz. Right?  
  
"So, we're going to have the blond bimbo with us again, eh?" said Ryoko, glancing at Tenchi. "Make sure to lock up the lab, Washu."  
  
"I'm way ahead of you. As always."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she growled.  
  
"Now, don't be offended. I didn't mean you personally. It's just that when you're the greatest scientific genius in the universe, everyone is behind you."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Miss Washu-" began Ayeka.  
  
"Ah-ah, Ayeka. You know better than that."  
  
"Excuse me. Little Washu," she said, gritting her teeth at the silliness of the moniker. "Isn't there some way to detect the Yagami's presence so we'll know exactly when to expect them?"  
  
"Well, I could use a Geiger counter with a long-range adaptor. It could pinpoint the exact frequency of the radiation produced by Yagami's engines. However, it would take me a couple of minutes to calibrate it, and it would be pretty pointless to do so now."  
  
"What do you mean?" chimed a perplexed Sasami.  
  
"Look at the clock on the stove." The assembled party turned to glance at a blinking digital clock reading 7:30.  
  
"Was there a power outage?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"Hardly," said Washu, leaning back in her chair. "If you'll pay attention, you will notice that the blinks aren't following a simple oscillatory pattern. I attached that clock to the main computer in my lab so it can send me Morse Code messages when something noteworthy happens. Right now it's telling me that a standard class four bulk weight cruiser has just entered the five mile radius detection field I installed around the house. That would be the Yagami. We should hear them any second."  
  
The room quieted and they could hear a dull, distant roar. "That's them," Washu said confidently. "You might want to cover your ears. By the Doppler Effect, the engines will get much higher in pitch as they approach." Sure enough, Washu was right again, and by the time the ship was almost there, it was all they could do to try to block out the screeching by plugging their ears.  
  
Shortly thereafter, the ship landed and the back door of the house opened. "Hi, everybody, we're back!" shouted the ever-perky Mihoshi, who was carrying an arm-load of boxes. "Did you miss us?"  
  
"Like a tumor," muttered Ryoko.  
  
"Hello, everyone," intoned the much cooler Kiyone.  
  
"What are those boxes for?" inquired Noboyuki.  
  
"Oh, these?" said Mihoshi. "Well we just thought that it would be nice to get some presents for all of you." Mihoshi stepped forward to put down her burden, but she slipped on some grease that was spilled on the floor during Ryoko's unsuccessful culinary effort. Losing her balance, she started to slide across the floor. "Whoaa!" she screamed, and flailed her arms in a vain attempt to regain stability. This caused the presents to go flying, so while the blond bimbo bumped her buttocks, Washu was bombarded by a barrage of boxes, breaking the bubbling base's beaker. Washu threw it at the wall, which proceeded to dissolve. Kiyone leaned her face in her hand and closed her eyes. "Not even back for a minute," she moaned, "and already she's caused property damage."  
  
"Sorry about that, everybody," Mihoshi said nervously, taking a seat at the table.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Tenchi reassured her. "With all of the people who live here, I'd be surprised if we could make it through a week without something in the house breaking."  
  
"Thank you, Tenchi. That's very generous," said Kiyone, also taking a seat. She paused and sniffed the air. "What's that rancid smell?" Ryoko growled, Ayeka chuckled.  
  
"So, how have you two been lately?" Katsuhito queried.  
  
"Oh, we've been worse," squeaked Mihoshi.  
  
"We've also been better," muttered the other detective. The room sat quietly for a moment.  
  
"Little Washu, that clock's blinking again," informed Tenchi.  
  
"Huh?" said the scientist, peering at the timepiece. She watched it carefully, a puzzled look on her face. Suddenly, it became one of shock. "I-Is that even possible?"  
  
"What's wrong, Washu?" asked Sasami, who, because of her size, could get away with not using the "little" modifier.  
  
"I'm not sure," she admitted, biting her lip nervously. "I'd better go check. Come with me!" she shouted, running out of the room. The other eight lifted themselves from their chairs and followed her. Standing under the staircase, the red-head typed in a combination on a numeric keypad she'd installed on the door to her subspace lab. The door became transparent and she entered.  
  
"Come on in. Don't touch anything, Mihoshi." The entourage entered the darkened room. Washu jumped onto the floating cushion in front of her glowing computer terminal and began typing.  
  
"What exactly is the problem, Miss Washu?" asked Ayeka.  
  
"I'm getting a report of another spaceship entering entering the five-mile radius around the house."  
  
"Another ship?" asked Mihoshi. "But when we were on patrol, we didn't see signs of any other ships in this solar system."  
  
"Well, there's one here now," she said, her eyes glued to the monitor. "And it's big. I'm trying to get a visual, but from the stats I have here, it's at least battleship weight class."  
  
"Battleship class?" asked Kiyone, alarmed. "But the engines on any ship that big should give off so much heat that our instruments would detect it while it was still in the upper atmosphere."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Couldn't it have heat shields?" asked Ryoko. "I've managed to slip Ryo-ohki past plenty of patrol ships using that trick."  
  
"That works to a point," Washu conceded. "However, when you consider the sheer magnitude of the heat a ship that size gives off..." Her face went blank and her typing ceased. "No, there's no way someone could have duplicated those results," she said to herself.  
  
"What are you talking about?" urged Ryoko.  
  
"I invented a heat-cloaking device once on a ship I built that was capable of the sort of almost complete shielding that I'm seeing now," Washu said, resuming her typing. "The thing is, it was based on an exception to the laws of thermodynamics I discovered that, to my knowledge, has never been found by anyone else. I never told anyone about it, and I didn't think anyone else would uncover it. Hold on. Got it. Uploading visual now."  
  
The screen went blank and was replaced by a picture of an enormous ship. It was about as wide as the lake outside their house and stretched lengthwise for what seemed like miles. Its color was an off-white. The screen showed it flying past a mountain. Tenchi gulped. He and Katsuhito had climbed that mountain once. It had taken them nearly three days of hiking to reach the top. The ship was distinctly taller.  
  
"That's it," whispered a stunned Washu. "That's the ship I built. It was called the Daemos. After I invented it, it was stolen by Kagato."  
  
"Kagato?!" the entire group shouted at once.  
  
"Are you saying the usurper has something to do with this?" Ayeka asked fearfully.  
  
"But he died on planet Jurai," Tenchi stated simply.  
  
"Well, someone got their hands on it."  
  
"Hey, maybe it was confiscated by the Galaxy Police!" suggested Mihoshi.  
  
"I doubt it," said Katsuhito ominously. "I sense a dark presence on board that ship."  
  
"If you're right," said the genius, "then we're all in trouble. The ship is coming here. It'll land within one minute."  
  
"What are we gonna do?" asked a frightened Sasami.  
  
"Well, it looks like we've got a fight on our hands," said Ryoko, cracking her knuckles. She was trying not to sound eager, but no pirate can resist a good battle.  
  
"I'm not a fighter, so I'll stay here," Washu declared. "I'll keep an eye on my monitors and try to figure out exactly what we're up against. Someone take this." She tossed a small microphone into the air and Ryoko caught it. "Put it in your ear and I'll tell you if I find out anything important."  
  
"I think I'll stay behind, too," said a timid Noboyuki.  
  
"As for the rest of us, let's get moving!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"Absolutely not!" snapped an indignant Ayeka. "Sasami is staying right here until it is safe."  
  
"But Ayeka, I want to help you."  
  
"Sasami, do not forget that you are still ill. We cannot have you endangering yourself."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts! You'll stay in this laboratory, away from the threat." Ayeka then turned and left the room, followed by the rest of those planning to fight.  
  
As soon as the group exited the lab, they were assailed by the whine of repulsor engines. These, however, were not so loud as to be painful.  
  
"Those engines aren't as loud as Yagami's!" shouted Tenchi over the noise.  
  
"It probably has somthing to do with the shielding Washu mentioned!" Kiyone responded. Tenchi turned the knob on the front door and it flew open into the room. Struggling, he pushed his way out against the gale created by the repulsor engines being used to land. The ship was descending toward the lake, kicking up a torrent of wind and water that was spraying the party. It stopped ten feet above the lake and started moving towards them.  
  
"Washu says the weapons are still cool!" shouted Ryoko. "They're not planning a surprise attack!"  
  
"Are you sure she can detect them through their cloaking?" asked Ayeka.  
  
"Don't worry! As far as Washu's equipment is concerned, they might as well not even have shields at this range!"  
  
The ship stopped moving with the bow resting directly in front of the house. The bulk of the dreadnought stretched across the now dry lake and towards the horizon. As the Masaki household stood awestruck, they heard a pneumatic hiss. From the underside of the ship came two rows of mammoth metal pillars. There were two stretching down in front of the household, and another pair about every hundred yards down the length of the ship. The pillars sunk into the ground, providing support for the ship, which was now able to power down its engines. A dead silence fell over the area as the wind ceased. One couldn't help but feel that this was the brief calm before the storm.  
  
Another hiss came out of the ship, echoing off of the distant mountains. A ramp lowered from the bow of the ship. The base of it rested ten feet in front of them, and the ramp formed a thirty degree angle with the ground until it rejoined the ship nine feet in the air. At the top of it stood Dakanao, surveying the scene with an amused look.  
  
"Let me speak first," whispered Ayeka. "Perhaps I can keep this situation under control." Even Ryoko was willing to admit that Ayeka's diplomatic talents were what the moment called for. Ayeka started to speak, but noticed her throat was dry. Clearing it, she fought down her trembling and called out.  
  
"Stranger! Please identify yourself. Why have you come to this planet?"  
  
"Ah, the Juraian princess," Dakanao said in his deep, mellifluous voice. "My, it is good to see you."  
  
"Has anybody noticed how much this guy looks like Kagato?" whispered Ryoko.  
  
"I was hoping it was my imagination," gulped Tenchi. Dakanao stepped off the ramp and walked through their midst. The entire party tensed up in his presence.  
  
"I have come to this planet to pass judgment on all of you for the crime of hypocrisy. The crime that destroyed my life." Dakanao looked around the group. "Let's see what we have here. There is the princess. The quiet, gentle type. Or so she'd have people believe. Underneath all of that, though, a violent passion runs through you. It is evident in your duels with Ryoko. Speaking of which..." he looked around for a moment. "Ryoko!" he said, turning his head. "You look lovely! You haven't changed a bit in all these years. It's a shame that you were such a fool. You could have had everything. Yet you chose to give up your old ways, all because it turns out that the vicious pirate has a conscience." There was no mistaking the bitter sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"You've been given orders to identify yourself!" said the ever-professional Kiyone, her hand gripped on her holstered blaster.  
  
"The detective!" Dakanao said, turning toward the source of the sound. "I'd almost forgotten you. You pretend to be so kind and fair-minded, all the while thinking of the partner who worships you as a curse you'd just as soon dispose of. And let's not forget about said partner, who proves that the only innocents are those too stupid to practice duplicity. Hmm..." He looked around as though trying to find something. "The scientist appears to be missing. However, I'm sure you're watching this, professor Washu. How dare you carry on with this gang, claiming to 'do good', when you yourself are known throughout the universe as a mad scientist."  
  
"Demon, for what foul purpose have you come to this Earth?" asked Katsuhito calmly.  
  
"Ah, Yosho! Or should I call you Katsuhito? Need I even elaborate on your duality?"  
  
At last, he turned his head to face Tenchi, and a snarl pulled at the corner of his mouth. "And then there's you, Tenchi Masaki. The central cog in this whorish web of treachery and deceit. You destroyed a noble man, simply for taking what was rightfully his, all in the name of justice." Static electricity began to crackle in his hands.  
  
"Who do you mean?" asked Tenchi, who had unsheathed but not activated Tenchi-ken.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Washu was staring at a collection of readouts on their unidentified visitor. Front and center was a visual display of Dakanao with arrows coming from the electricity in his hands and dissipating in all directions.  
  
"Whatcha lookin' at, Washu?" asked Sasami.  
  
"This is a visual representation of the electric flux coming from our friend's energy. There's something awfully familiar about the patterns of these arrows." Then it hit her. She spoke quickly to Ryoko.  
  
  
"But do you know what disgusts me most about this whole motley crew?" Dakanao asked, continuing his soliloquy. "It's the way all of you ladies are willing to stab each other in the back, all in the name of love." He spat that last word with scorn. "And the young prince, keeping his true feelings secret, even from himself." Tenchi frowned at this. What did he mean? Tenchi didn't even know his own true feelings. Did he?  
  
"Hold on," said Ryoko, her eyes rolled back. "Gotcha. Washu says that this guy is giving off Jurai energy." The group was shocked to hear this. "All right, Hamlet, I think it's about time you tell us who you really are."  
  
"Forceful as ever, eh, cherry blossom?" Ryoko paused. How did he know that nickname? "Oh, there's very little I don't know about you, my dear," he said, answering her unspoken question. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dakanao, son of Kagato."  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
{Author's Notes: Well, what does everyone think so far? I hope you're all enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Sorry if anyone doesn't like the typical day setup, but I thought it was appropriate. If you have any comments, positive or negative, please e-mail me at dukesr1@winthrop.edu Even if you have nothing to say, just e-mail me and say "I read it." Stay tuned for part two- "Sins of the Father"!} 


	2. Sins of the Father

{Thank you for coming back for chapter two. I really appreciate anyone who may actually be reading this. Let's get straight to the story, right after the: (drumroll) Boring Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters, AIC and Pioneer do. I'm actually a multi-billionaire, so you might think that it's worth suing me, but I have great lawyers who will kick your ass if you try.}  
  
  
Tenchi Muyo!  
  
War of Vengeance  
  
Chapter Two- Sins of the Father  
  
  
"You were sired by the usurper?" asked a wide-eyed Ayeka.  
  
"Why do you insist on simplifying things so much, Princess?" questioned Dakanao. The wind blew through his heavy green and black coat.  
  
"Dakanao," Katsuhito said evenly, "your father was an evil man who deserved his fate."  
  
"You would say that, wouldn't you, Yosho. I ask you: What was it he did that was so evil? He took what he could get. When you and he were young, you acted the part of the coward, refusing to take advantage of the great Jurai power at your disposal. Kagato was not so foolish. He used the power granted him for what it could do. And for that, you banished him from Jurai.  
  
"He spent years after that building a powerful piracy operation from the ground up. He and I controlled a criminal empire. Then he returned to Jurai to take back the throne that was denied him. So you, young prince," he sneered at Tenchi, "you killed him. After that, the Juraian officials tore apart our empire piece by piece, and I was left with nothing."  
  
Tenchi's eyes were downcast. "I did not want to take a life," he said quietly. "But the freedom of billions of people was at stake. I have no regrets."  
  
"Your father stole the throne from its rightful inhabitants," stated Ayeka. "We had no choice but to reclaim it."  
  
"Don't lie to me. The only reason why you fought against Kagato was that he threatened your own personal power."  
  
"Kagato was interested in his own power. The Jurai family ruled for the good of the people. Kagato was evil. Our family was good."  
  
"There is no such thing as good and evil, princess. Life is completely without meaning. There is no rhyme and reason to the universe and there is no greater power. People do what they desire to do. The only reason that anyone ever acts selflessly is to feel better about himself and win praise."  
  
"That's a lie!" snarled Ryoko. "I've done evil things myself, and I gave it up once I realized how my actions affected others."  
  
"Is that so, Ryoko? I thought the reason you divorced yourself from your criminal past was to get something else." He grinned at Tenchi. "Or, should I say, someone?"  
  
Ryoko stopped, terrified at the accusation. Surely Tenchi was responsible for her reformation, but that was only because he had shown her that she was a better person when she led a good life. Or was Dakanao right, and she had done all of this just out of a selfish desire for Tenchi's love?  
  
"Let's face it, cherry blossom. If Tenchi ever chose someone else, you would return to your old ways in a heartbeat."  
  
"Enough talk!" growled Ryoko, shaking her head violently to clear away her doubts. "If you want a fight, you've got one."  
  
"Good to know you're just as violent as ever," Dakanao chuckled. He threw off his coat and revealed a light, pale battle suit.  
  
"Dakanao," Katsuhito said gravely, "it has been said that the sins of the father are visited on the son. I would be willing to bet that your father made you what you are today. For that reason alone, I will allow you one last chance to leave this planet forever."  
  
Dakanao laughed, jumped backwards and backflipped fifteen feet off the ground before landing deftly on top of the ship's ramp. "Come on, then."  
  
Ryoko pushed herself off of the ground and sailed towards Dakanao. Before reaching him, she fired an energy blast from her right hand in his direction. She then teleported to his left side and threw a kick at his head. Not missing a beat, Dakanao ducked under the kick and formed a blue energy sword in his left hand, with which he deflected the shot. He then pivoted to his left and shot out his right hand. Grabbing Ryoko's tail, he yanked hard and ripped it off, along with the seat of her dress.  
  
"I forgot, it's a clip-on," Dakanao sneered. "I hate fakers." Ryoko quickly phased into her black and red battle suit and drew an energy sword of her own.  
  
Ayeka came soaring up the ramp flanked by Azaka and Kamidake. Meanwhile, Tenchi and Katsuhito both ignited their energy swords and were preparing to charge their foe as soon as the ramp was clear. Mihoshi and Kiyone had pulled their blasters and were searching for a   
clean shot.  
  
The purple-headed princess reached the battle and, floating directly above the ramp, she and the guardians loosed a bolt of Jurai energy. Dakanao leveled his right hand at Ayeka and formed an invisible shield against the energy flow while simultaneously parrying Ryoko's thrusts of her energy sword using the sword in his left hand. The space pirate was swinging in all directions, and Dakanao was waiting for her to slip up. When she swung at him from above, he blocked the strike while it was still over her head and, while still fending off Ayeka's energy beam, he kicked Ryoko in the abdomen with the heel of his left foot. She doubled over and soared backwards through the air.  
  
"One clean shot is all it takes," he said cruelly. He then powered down his sword to a small sliver of light and placed it in the path of the beam that Ayeka was still pouring energy into. His sword quickly regained its full size. She stopped firing and developed a shocked expression.  
  
"That's right, princess. Since my energy is of the same type as yours, it is possible for me to absorb it. Although I doubt that you will be as lucky." He jumped from the ramp towards her and slashed from the top left. Azaka flew in front and blocked the sword with an energy shield.  
  
"No harm must come to our princess!" shouted the log-like knight.  
  
"Those stupid talking trash cans!" shouted Dakanao, landing back on the ramp. He pulled his right wrist to his mouth. "Colonel, this is Captain Dakanao. Fire one." Before anyone could react, two of the Daemos's guns fired at the guardians, instantly incapacitating them. Ayeka was thrown back and to her left by the blast and fell to the ground, dropping into a crouch.  
  
"Much better. I always prefer an uncluttered battle," Dakanao commented as he deflected a series of blaster shots from the two police women.  
  
"Crap, out of ammo," muttered Kiyone.  
  
"What do we do, Kiyone?" wailed Mihoshi.  
  
Dakanao diverted his attention from the now harmless detectives to Tenchi, who was charging up the ramp at him. Gripping his sword in his left hand, the pirate braced himself for the prince's assault. Tenchi slashed upward at Dakanao. He was blocked and his foe countered swiftly. Dakanao then reached into a pocket with his right hand and pulled out the hilt of a sword. It was a Juraian key. He ignited it and Tenchi was forced to switch to the defensive. He was just barely able to keep up with two dancing blades, and he knew that he could not last long against this more experienced warrior. Fortunately, he had also noticed his grandfather, someone Dakanao had forgotten about.  
  
Katsuhito had slipped under the ramp while Tenchi distracted their enemy. As Dakanao pushed the battle down the ramp, pressing his advantage, Katsuhito leapt upward and sliced through the top of the ramp. The two duelists fell to the ground, with Dakanao expending a small bit of energy to float down rather than fall.  
  
"Now that we're all on the same level, perhaps this fight will be a bit more fair," said Katsuhito.  
  
"Well, I could simply fly away," mused Dakanao. "But midair swordfighting is dreadfully complicated." {This guy can fly?} thought Tenchi as he resumed his attack.  
  
Ayeka was staying out of the way of the duel, realizing that the three warriors were locked in combat. Her presence would be difficult to make known, and she was unsure whether her energy blasts would even be effective. Mihoshi was sitting on the ground fiddling with her cube, while Kiyone was pacing, desperately trying to think of something they could do.  
  
One person whom everyone seemed to have forgotten about was Ryoko. And that was just the way she wanted it. Floating far above the duel, the demonness was powering up a huge energy blast. {Just hold him in one place for a few more seconds}, she thought.  
  
The duel seemed to be an even match. Dakanao parried all of Katsuhito's blows with his left hand and Tenchi's with his right. While it was difficult for him to attack either enemy without turning his back on the other, he was occasionally able to thrust at one of his rivals, preventing them from taking a clear advantage. In reality, though, Dakanao felt almost bored at this point. He had yet to reach the limits of his power and was worried that the battle would end too easily. Still, something was bothering him...  
  
He sensed the energy buildup above him a second before it was fired. {Ryoko.} As the next pair of slashes came, he jumped slightly off the ground. He blocked both blows in midair, causing himself to fly backwards an instant before Ryoko's blast hit the spot where he had just been standing.  
  
The shock wave from the unexpected explosion sent Tenchi and Katsuhito backwards. A small crater, about five feet deep and the same across, was dug into the ground. Dakanao raised his right hand and fired a pair of energy balls at his still dazed opponents. He scored direct hits against both Tenchi and Katsuhito, throwing them to the ground and scorching their flesh. Turning his head upwards, he shot into the air towards Ryoko.  
  
Dakanao careened full speed at her. Ryoko teleported away just before they collided. He stopped in midair and turned downward to block her sword strike as she rematerialized.  
  
The entire group was staring upward at the duel between the pirates with bated breath. Ryoko continued to disappear and reappear, swinging from every conceivable angle, but Dakanao was always able to react in time. She was praying that he would make a mistake soon, but he was observing her movements closely and noticing a pattern.  
  
As she disappeared from above him, he swung his right fist into the space to his left. As expected, Ryoko appeared in that space. His fist met the side of her chin, and she felt a crack form in her jaw. Not wasting a moment, he rushed forward, swooping under her and grabbing her arms from the back, pinning them behind her. She tried to teleport away, but since he was in contact with her, he teleported as well.  
  
"Nice try, but I'm afraid it simply will not work." He pulled her arms across each other behind her back, nearly yanking them out of their sockets. Ryoko was using all of her considerable strength to resist, but she could tell that she wouldn't hold out for long. "I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart, you little whore." He twisted her arms inward, causing her to cry out in pain.  
  
  
Kiyone scanned the sky, watching Ryoko and Dakanao zoom around almost too fast to see. She gritted her teeth and stomped her foot on the ground. "Dammit!" It always seemed to happen this way. Whenever there was a big fight, everyone else was so far beyond she and Mihoshi that there was never anything they could do to make a dent.  
  
She looked down at her partner, who was sitting on the ground typing commands into her control cube.  
  
"Mihoshi, put your toys away and help me here."  
  
"Sheesh, Kiyone, what is it?" Kiyone was about to answer when she heard a pair of beeps from the cube, followed by a disembodied feminine voice.  
  
"Welcome to Daemos main computer interface," it said with machine-like precision. "How may I assist you?"  
  
"Give me that cube!" shouted Kiyone, tearing it out of her bewildered partner's hands. She looked at the hologram above the cube, stunned. Mihoshi had somehow managed to hack into the Daemos's control system. The teal-haired detective smiled. Kiyone had always thought of her partner as the embodiment of dumb luck. Every so often, that girl did something right.  
  
Kiyone glanced up and saw that Dakanao had pinned Ryoko. Grimacing, she looked over the display. It consisted of five yellow squares with words written in the center of each. Kiyone pressed the option for weapons. A new menu opened and she selected lasers. From the list of lasers she chose "port one." The hologram turned into a targeting screen that showed the field they were standing on. She turned the viewfinder upwards and saw Ryoko and Dakanao from below and behind. This was going to be one hell of a shot. If she was off by a hair, she could incinerate Ryoko. Biting her lip, she lined up the crosshairs with Dakanao.  
  
  
"We can't just sit here, Washu!" shouted Sasami, who was pacing nervously around the dimly lit lab. "We have to do something!"  
  
"Easy, kiddo," the short scientist said calmly. "The last thing we should do is panic." She looked at the collection of displays in front of her and her eyes lingered on the one showing the Galaxy Policewomen.  
  
"What on Earth are you up to?" wondered Washu aloud. Kiyone was holding the cube tightly and appeared to be intently focused on something.  
  
Washu's musings were cut short by a loud beeping from one of the holographic monitors. Slapping a button on her computer to turn off the alarm, she looked at the infrared readouts. She had programmed the computer to warn her if the Daemos activated any of its weapons. The IR reading now clearly showed the port bow laser heating up. She was about to warn Ryoko when she thought of something very strange.  
  
"Why are they only using that laser?" It didn't make any sense that that was all of the ship's considerable firepower they would take advantage of. Then she noticed where the laser was aiming and she became thoroughly confused.  
  
"They're trying to shoot down Ryoko?!" she wailed in her most nasal voice. "Dakanao is in complete control, and from that angle they have a better chance of hitting him than her." She glanced at all her monitors, noticed the picture of Kiyone again... and suddenly all of the pieces fell into place.  
  
"Ah..." nodded Washu thoughtfully. "Very clever, Detective Makibi." It was a good plan, but not without its risks. She'd have to have precise aim, and if the target moved an inch, then the whole effort would be worse than useless. Washu called Ryoko to warn her.  
  
"Ryoko, whatever you do, don't you or Dakanao move an inch."  
  
  
Ryoko winced and bit back a yelp as Dakanao pulled her left arm another inch. It felt as though her arms were about to be ripped out. She could also still feel the pain searing through her jaw.  
  
{What was I thinking, trying to fight him alone?} she berated herself. {If only someone else could get up here. Or maybe... if we could get down there?} She smiled at the idea, and was only angry that she hadn't thought of it sooner. All she had to do was teleport to the ground and then Tenchi and the others could join in the fight. Closing her eyes, she prepared to phase out...  
  
"Ryoko, whatever you do, don't you or Dakanao move an inch." Ryoko's eyes shot open and her body went rigid upon hearing the voice. She didn't know what to expect, but she knew better than to question her at a time like this.  
  
Dakanao grunted in frustration. "You're making this much more difficult than it has to be, my dear." As he said this, Kiyone pressed the fire button on the cube. A beam of green light lanced out from the laser battery and connected squarely with Dakanao's back. Caught completely off guard, the ray tore through the villain's flesh before he had a chance to defend himself. He was protected by a moderate energy shield that was constantly in place, but it was not nearly enough to protect fully against weaponry designed to battle capital starships.  
  
Ryoko felt the blistering heat coming from behind her. The force of the shot ripped through both pirates. As soon as Dakanao's grip slackened, Ryoko teleported down to the ground.  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi shouted, rushing over to her. "Are you all right?" he asked, touching her shoulders to check for injury. She felt herself blush at the contact.  
  
"I've had worse," she said, resuming her tough girl persona. She rotated her shoulders and neck, trying to work out the throbbing pains. "Let's keep our eye on the ball, Tenchi."  
  
They looked up and saw Dakanao floating to the ground, panting heavily. "You little bitch," he said, aiming a withering gaze at Kiyone. He was turned away from Tenchi, Ryoko, and Katsuhito. The back of his suit had been incinerated and there was a large black hole in his back. Tenchi noticed that the scorched flesh already appeared to be healing.  
  
Faster than anyone could see, Dakanao raised his hand at Kiyone and fired a small blast. Before she even had a chance to react, the cube in her hands exploded. He then kicked off the ground and zoomed over to Kiyone. Dodging Ayeka, he extended his fist and slammed it into Kiyone's gut. She folded like a jack knife and writhed on the ground.  
  
"You'll pay for that, detective," he said, bending to the ground and slapping her across the face.  
  
"Stop it!" shouted Mihoshi, firing her blaster with the extra power pack that she had just found. Dakanao raised his hand and deflected the shots easily.  
  
"How nice. The friends who stay together, are slain together." He delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of her face, dropping her to the ground. "I'm tired of dealing with you two," he said, firing a powerful blast at the grounded detectives. It hit with devastating force. The two fell unconscious immediately. "Let's finish this." He shot off a killing blast. As it left his hand, a group of power logs appeared and formed a force field that caught the energy.  
  
Dakanao looked up and saw Ayeka, her circlet glowing, standing behind him. He also noticed Ryoko, Tenchi, and Katsuhito standing at different points around him.  
  
"Why don't you try taking on someone who can fight back?" Tenchi said, snarling at his enemy.  
  
Dakanao jumped into the air and flew up above them. Ryoko was about follow, but Tenchi grabbed her arm to hold her down and she thought better.  
  
Tenchi and Katsuhito raised their swords. Dakanao fired a series of energy blasts, but they were easily blocked by the energy swords. He had to duck to avoid one shot that was returned to him, and a couple of deflected blasts hit his ship.  
  
As this went on, Ryoko received a message from Washu. "Ayeka," Ryoko said, "Washu's analyzed this guy's energy absorption ability, and she says it only works if he knows exactly how much energy to expect. As long as you use only short blasts and not energy waves, he can't do anything about it." She nodded and smiled.  
  
Seeing that his new tactic wasn't working, Dakanao flew back to the ground and aimed for Ryoko's back. However, she teleported out of the way and reappeared above him. He stopped, landing on the ground, once again surrounded. Tenchi and Katsuhito were at his front flanks while Ayeka was behind him, and Ryoko floated right above.  
  
Frowning, he ignited his key in his right hand and formed an energy sword in his left. He didn't like these odds. He might be fast enough to beat them all, but he couldn't be sure of the outcome, especially with the injuries he had received. However, maybe he had a chance to even things up.  
  
"I'm through toying with you. I think I'll show you what I'm really capable of. Look's like it's time for round two," he said loudly into the air. The others attacked rapidly.  
  
  
"Roger that," said a gray-haired man on the bridge of the Daemos to himself. He was a middle-aged person called Colonel Gortav. He was second on the ship only to Dakanao and, although no one would say so, everyone knew that he was more knowledgeable about ship combat tactics than even Dakanao himself.  
  
Gortav turned away from the window at the front of the ship and looked around the bridge. It consisted of a walkway down the center, on which he was standing. On either side of the walkway were pits extending several hundred feet down the length of the bridge containing numerous computer terminals and chairs with various creatures sitting in them. Each separate section of the pit had officers standing above on the walkway, overlooking operations. It was quite a sight to see hundreds of creatures belonging to numerous different species from all over the galaxy working together.  
  
"Gunners!" he called down into the pit. "Captain Dakanao has signaled that we are to fire on his enemies. Use only lasers, as any explosives are not accurate enough to ensure that damage will be done only to the bogies. Fire at will." Because the lasers were installed as a pair of rows along the ship, just like the pillars that supported it, only two gunners were in position to fire on the melee. One was a furry rodent about three and a half feet tall. The other was a toad-like creature of human size. The exact same thought was running through both of their heads: {I smell a big promotion on the way.}  
  
  
Washu watched the monitor closely. The battle seemed to be going well. Every second, Dakanao had to block two swings from Tenchi and Katsuhito, an energy blast from Ayeka, and a blast or sword strike from Ryoko. The red-head was amazed that he was able to keep up with so many attacks.  
  
"His speed is uncanny. I didn't even think it was possible to move that fast," she said in awe. "I wonder if he's using some sort of amphetamines, or perhaps his body has been cybernetically enhanced? Either that, or he's just incredibly well trained." She grinned. "I hope I get a chance to do an autopsy."  
  
Washu was interrupted by another loud beeping. Turning off the alarm, she saw that both of the Daemos's front lasers were heating up.  
  
"This one's for real," muttered the tiny genius. "They're both aiming at our side. I wonder if I can stop them from firing." She typed a few keys and a screen appeared above a control panel. It was blank except for a vertical line down the center and a repeating wave pattern that was moving left across the screen.  
  
"Got it. Not a problem for someone like me. Oh, but it needs a manual operator, and I still have other things I need to attend to. Sasami!" she called out. "Come here. I've got something for you to do." The little princess rushed over, eager to do anything she could to help.  
  
"What is it, Washu?" she asked quickly. Washu gestured at the wave graph.  
  
"This is a simple cosine wave defined by the expression 'y equals cosine of pi x', where x is in seconds. The ship is using this pattern of radio waves to communicate between the bridge and their weapons. What I need you to do is to fire a series of negative cosine waves. If timed properly, the destructive interference they create should disable the communications with the firing mechanisms."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, right. Layman. The upshot of it is: Every time you see the peak of one of these waves cross the line in the middle, press that yellow button, and they won't be able to fire their lasers."  
  
"Gotcha." Sasami watched the display closely. As a peak crossed the axis, Sasami pressed the button. On Washu's own display, a second wave appeared with a low point to match the first wave's high point and continued opposite the first wave. Sasami repeated the process as another peak passed every two seconds.  
"Washu, I just thought of something," said Ryoko quietly, but loud enough for Washu to hear. "Do we have to worry about Daemos's lasers?"  
  
"Don't worry, Ryoko. They tried to use them, but I've got the situation completely under control."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
"Well, it wasn't any trouble for the greatest scientific genius in the universe!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't get carried away."  
  
"You're the best, Washu!" shouted Washu doll A.  
  
"You can do anything, Washu!" piped in B.  
  
"Washu, the greatest scientist in the universe!" they both cheered. Smiling, Washu turned back to the battle monitors. Nothing was going to happen today without her knowing about it ahead of time. It paid to be brilliant.  
  
  
Dakanao's blades swirled through the air, blocking blows and blasts. He saw the world in slow motion and moved to stop attacks before they were even launched. Here was something his father had never appreciated. Kagato took great pleasure in standing like a statue and allowing attacks to reflect harmlessly off of him. While that was good for an occasional display of fear, it was dangerous in a pitched battle. A true warrior took note of every threat, determined which ones were worth acknowledging, and acted appropriately.  
  
Another important aspect of a warrior, he reminded himself, was to know your enemies. Dakanao knew what these four were capable of. What's more, at this point it was obvious that they would beat him if he didn't get some assistance. Why weren't those guns firing?  
  
  
"What in the galaxy is going on down there?" blared Colonel Gortav into the barely controlled chaos of the bridge pits.  
  
"The firing mechanism isn't responding, sir!" stated the rodent gunner, searching through his computer readouts for an explanation.  
  
"What do you mean, not responding?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think the radio transmitter is being jammed. I'm betting that Science Academy woman is responsible."  
  
"Is there some way you can fire manually?"  
  
"No, sir. Unless we can get through the jamming, there's no way to fire the weapons."  
  
"Well then, you'd better find a way to get through the jamming, hadn't you!" he bellowed. "Communications! Get over here!"  
  
"Yes sir!" snapped a human male on the walkway who had the rank of lieutenant, jumping forward and saluting.  
  
"Can you find a way to break through this jamming?"  
  
"That depends on how it is being performed," he answered, shrugging.  
  
"Then find out!"  
  
"Yes, sir! Ensign!" he shouted into the pit at a tan feline. "Give me your best estimate as to how this jamming is being performed."  
  
The ensign turned her head over her left shoulder. It would have been far too awkward to have tried to stand at attention in the crowded pit. "It seems that all this is is a simple radio wave that is the negative of our own wave being used to interfere with our signal. This would be simple to stop by destroying the transmitter they are using, but we have been unable to locate it. It is possible that the waves are being relayed through our own systems. We've been trying to cut off external access to the communications systems, but it is near impossible to completely prevent it without shutting down the systems altogether, although we have been able to prevent access to the control computer, negating the threat of a repeat of the earlier fiasco."  
  
"I see," said the communications officer. "Tell me, ensign, are these waves being fired by a computer?"  
  
"Highly unlikely. Our waves have a period of exactly two seconds. Yet the jamming waves, while they all have the same period, start at times several milliseconds before or after our own waves' starting points. This is probably attributable to human error. Not enough to give us an opening, but too imprecise to be computerized."  
  
"Interesting. Have you considered how it is that they are able to predict what wavelength our transmissions use? After all, if the jamming waves didn't use the exact same wavelength, then the entire effort would be futile."  
  
The ensign's eyes widened. "You're right. They can't know for sure. They must simply be assuming that each wave will be the same as the one before it."  
  
The lieutenant turned to Gortav. "I believe you have your answer, Colonel. Have the intracommunications crew raise frequencies by, say, 4/3. The wavelength will thus be multiplied by the reciprocal, giving the gunners a window of..." He quickly did the math in his head. "1.5 seconds."  
  
"Good job, Lieutenant. Everyone be quiet!" roared Gortav. The chatter on the bridge died instantly.  
  
"Intracommunications crew: On my mark increase frequencies by one hundred thirty-three and a third percent! Gunners: On my mark you will have exactly one and a half seconds to fire. Make them count."  
  
"Sir!" they responded.  
  
"Ready... Mark!"  
  
  
Tenchi smiled as he pulled back from his last attack. An attack, he noted, that had come within inches of hitting. Dakanao was slowing down. {We're going to win this,} Tenchi thought hopefully. Pretty soon, Dakanao would be too worn out to keep fighting. When that happened, it would be over. They just had to keep it up a little longer.  
  
His reverie was ended abruptly as all hell broke loose. Daemos's lasers fired on him and Ryoko. Tenchi was protected from serious damage by a force field generated by his sword and Ryoko was protected by her own force field, not to mention the fact that they were moving targets, so direct hits were not scored. Nevertheless, the force of the shot sent them flying. Katsuhito was also thrown back by the unexpected blast, but Ayeka was unaffected as her force field was already up. Grinning, Dakanao lunged at her and slammed the hilt of his sword into her abdomen. She crumpled, falling unconscious, and he caught her midfall. Picking her up, he threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"Is anyone here getting a sense of deja vu?" he asked as he leapt into the air and flew to the top of the ship. "Tell me, Prince Yosho, is this what you meant about the sins of the father?" he called down, laughing. "I'll be waiting for you." He turned and reentered the ship through a hatch that took him directly to the bridge.  
  
Ryoko jumped off the ground and started to fly towards the ship. Tenchi leapt into the air and grabbed her, pulling them to the ground.  
  
"Let me go, Tenchi!" she shouted, struggling.  
  
"Ryoko. Do not go getting yourself killed," he commanded evenly. She thought about arguing, but decided against it and nodded, relaxing. He released her.  
  
"So, now what?"  
  
  
Washu watched in horror as Dakanao absconded with Ayeka. "What the hell happened over there!" wailed the brainy redhead.  
  
"I don't know, Washu!" yelled Sasami, nearly in tears. "I did just what you told me. The waves started moving really fast, but I pushed the button at every high point." Washu looked at the wave display, horrified. The waves had indeed sped up. They were one step ahead of her. "Crap! What was I thinking! Don't worry, Sasami, it wasn't your fault. Keep it up." Washu looked at her monitors again, not sure what she could do.  
  
"Washu, we need Ryo-ohki now! Where is she?"  
  
"Negative, Ryoko. Ryo-ohki is in here, and she's staying here. You can't charge blindly into this one. You'd be in pieces before you left the ground."  
  
She then heard a blaring klaxon from her weaponry alarm and jumped. That was much more severe than the earlier warning beeps. She glanced at the monitor and grimaced. The situation had just gone from bad to worse.  
  
"Ryoko, get your asses in here now!"  
  
  
Dakanao stepped through the hatch and was greeted with a round of cheers and applause.  
  
"Well done, Captain!" said Colonel Gortav, saluting.  
  
"Thank you, Colonel. Prepare to depart for the predetermined fallback point. I also want a full report on the ship and its readiness. I noticed that we've been having some weapons malfunctions."  
  
Gortav gulped visibly. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Captain!" a weapons operator shouted urgently. "I noticed that only the laser systems have been disrupted. Missiles are still operational. Should we-"  
  
"Yes!" he screamed. "Yes! All gunners- obliterate them!" Dakanao watched as a group of missiles sailed at the party. They scurried away as the missiles impacted with the ground and sent out huge explosions. Azaka and Kamidake lifted off the ground, but they were still in the position of lying down, despite being in the air, and did not appear to be moving of their own power. Another salvo was fired. Ryoko flew over to the unconscious detectives, grabbed them, and teleported, while the others ran for the front door of the house.  
  
"Target the house!" ordered Dakanao. More missiles sailed away, exploding on the Masaki house until there was nothing left but rubble. Another cheer went up in the bridge.  
  
"How many do you think made it into the subspace lab, Captain?" asked Gortav quietly.  
  
Dakanao smiled. "All of them."  
  
"All of them? Sir, you can't be sure of that. One or two might have-"  
  
"They all made it, Colonel," he stated simply. "I know these people, and none of them are that easy to kill. Besides, it would be far too anticlimactic for them to die at this stage of the game."  
  
He cleared his throat and raised his hand to get the attention of the bridge. They quieted down quickly. "Ladies and gentlemen, you have done well. We are about to depart. However, I must warn you that this battle is not over. Remain on code yellow until given different orders. They will be following us."  
  
He turned to Gortav. "The ship is at your command, Colonel. I must find a room for our guest." He chuckled and departed from the bridge.  
  
Ayeka was alive but taken by the enemy.  
  
  
{Well, doesn't that just suck? Just when it looks like the good guys are winning, the villain escapes with a hostage. Will our heroes be able to defeat Dakanao in time? Be back here for Chapter Three: "The Sword of Damocles." By the way, if you read this, tell me so at dukesr1@winthrop.edu If you have any comments, please attatch those as well. I appreciate criticisms as much as I do praise. I'll even take angry flame mail (You suck! I hate you! Go to hell!). 'Til next time:}  
  
Jurgan 


	3. The Sword of Damocles

{Good morning, or evening, whatever the case may be. If you are reading this, then thank you for coming back for chapter three. I know it has been a horrendous wait, but I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. There was a whole section that I wrote and then decided to cut. Anyway, I'm rambling. There is one more chapter after this. It may seem like it's over, but the last chapter is very important. There will be no notes at the end of this chapter, because it's an intense scene and I don't want to detract from it. So I'll just say right now: Please, Please, PLEASE send me some feedback. As far as I know, no one has even seen any of this. Even if you have nothing to say, just write me and say "I read it." Of course, if you have something to say, then that's even better, but I'm not picky. I can be reached at dukesr1@winthrop.edu Enough of this. On with the show, right after the Boring Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are not my property, they are the property of AIC and Pioneer. There are way too many lawyers in the world when I have to put a disclaimer on something that I'm not even making money off of.}  
  
  
Tenchi Muyo!  
  
War of Vengeance  
  
Chapter Three: The Sword of Damocles  
  
  
"How could this have happened?" screamed Tenchi in impotent anger. The lab was still dark, but the section they were in was now crowded with edgy people. Washu was sitting on her floating chair in front of her computer equipment with her head bowed. Sasami was standing next to her, crying. Katsuhito was sitting cross-legged against a wall away from the group with his eyes closed. Noboyuki was standing by the lab's door, trying to stay out of the way. Tenchi and Ryoko were standing in front of Washu, both looking angry. Kiyone and Mihoshi, who were just waking up, were on a pair of gurneys hovering off to the side. Azaka and Kamidake, who had been pulled into the lab by Washu, were lying on the floor and had been plugged into an energy bank to be recharged.  
  
"I have the same question," growled Ryoko, leveling an accusatory gaze at Washu. "You assured me that you wouldn't let them use their weapons. What went wrong?"  
  
"I made a mistake," the tiny genius confessed, her eyes downcast. How she hated those words. "I was overconfident." She stamped her foot and screamed in disgust with herself. "I was so sure of myself and my ability to control the situation that I overlooked the simplest of countermeasures!"  
  
Sasami was sobbing heavily. "How could you, Washu? My sister- Dammit, Washu, look what you've done!"  
  
"I know that!" she shouted, shocked. None of them had ever seen Sasami so angry. "Don't you think I've already gone through this a thousand times in my head? I can't believe how careless I was!"  
  
"It's a little late for that now, isn't it?" snarled Tenchi.  
  
"That's enough! All of you: Stop it!" Katsuhito's voice echoed through the lab, silencing the arguments. "You're right about one thing, Tenchi: It is too late to think of what could have been done differently. So stop worrying about who's to blame and think about what can be done now."  
  
"He's right, you know," said Tenchi, quietly. "I'm sorry, Washu. What do we do?"  
  
"Well," said Washu shakily, "step one is clearly-"  
  
"Hey!" interrupted Mihoshi. "Where's Noboyuki?"  
  
  
As soon as Daemos disappeared from Washu's screens, Noboyuki exited the lab. He had to see this for himself. He opened the door of the lab and stepped out, only to find himself falling through the air. The external door to the lab had been destroyed, but the portal still opened in the same place, which was now above a twelve foot deep crater.  
  
Noboyuki fell to the ground fast and landed on the side of his left foot. Cursing, he removed his shoe and rubbed his foot. It had probably been sprained. Then, looking around, he forgot all about his injury.  
  
The middle-aged Masaki was in the center of a black crater. He stood up and walked through the dust, looking for anything that had survived the destruction. He leaned over and picked up a handful of ash as tears began to flood his eyes.  
  
"It's all gone," he said in disbelief. "My beautiful dream house." He fell to his knees and, removing his glasses, buried his head in his hands and started sobbing. "My dearest Achika. I'm so sorry."  
  
Tenchi was standing just inside the portal with his head sticking out, watching his father. He didn't want to disturb him, but it was too dangerous to stay outside. "Dad," he called gently. Noboyuki jumped up and wiped his eyes.  
  
"What is it, son?"  
  
"Sorry, but you need to come back in. We aren't sure if the ship's left for good yet."  
  
"All right." Tenchi threw down a rope ladder and Noboyuki climbed up it. He paused at the top rung in front of the portal and looked up at his son.  
  
"Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes, dad?"  
  
"If- if there's anything I can do to help you..."  
  
Tenchi smiled sadly and gave him an understanding nod. "I'll be sure to let you know."  
  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Ryoko as the portal closed behind Noboyuki.  
  
"We have to go after him and get Ayeka back," stated Tenchi evenly.  
  
"I'm afraid it isn't that simple," argued Kiyone. "We have to take on a battleship. The only ships we have are Ryo-ohki and Yagami. There's no way that's enough."  
  
"Well we weren't going to try to fight a pitched space battle anyway," Tenchi pointed out. "At least not until we got Ayeka out. And that means that we need to board Daemos."  
  
"But if we do that, won't we have to fight Dakanao again?" inquired Mihoshi.  
  
"We may," Tenchi agreed. "But we have no choice."  
  
"There's still more to it than that," contended Ryoko. "Boarding a hostile ship is a complicated task. It still requires a space battle, and we are hopelessly outgunned. I'm afraid we're back at square one."  
  
"We have more than just those ships," intoned Sasami. Everyone looked over at her. "We have the two Juraian ships: My Tsunami and my sister's Ryu-oh."  
  
"But Ryu-oh still hasn't fully regrown," stated Tenchi. "And I'm not sure what became of Tsunami."  
  
"Tsunami went through the same process as Ryu-oh. They have a different design, but the basic nature of them is the same. And we can revive them," insisted Sasami. "Ayeka told me once that if it were an emergency, it's possible to bring tree ships back to working order early, but only for a short time."  
  
"Is that true, Washu?" asked Tenchi.  
  
The genius did not hear him. She was sitting on her floating chair with her head down, mumbling. "Useless, useless."  
  
"Washu!" Ryoko yelled angrily. "Stop sulking! We need you."  
  
"Huh? Oh, right," she said, returning to the real world. "You were talking about tree ships?" She thought for a moment. "It is possible to force a tree ship to maturity. It would only last for about six hours, though, before it regressed to an ungerminated seed. And to do it would require a huge influx of Jurai energy."  
  
"I'll do it," said Sasami without hesitation.  
  
"That would be enough for Tsunami, considering your close bond to it, but I'm afraid we won't be able to safely extract enough from you to revitalize Ryu-oh. Given your age, and the fact that you're still sick-"  
  
"I'm not that sick!" she wailed.  
  
"You've barely eaten in two days. If I tried to take that much energy from you at this point, it would put your life on the line."  
  
"That's a chance I'm willing to take."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sasami, but I simply can not allow it. Your sister is already at risk because of me. She would never forgive me if I put you in danger as well. We need another Juraian."  
  
"Then I'll do it," Tenchi offered.  
  
"Ah-ah, Tenchi," interrupted Ryoko. "Think. If you use up your energy, then who's going to fight Dakanao? I think we all know you're our best shot."  
  
"She's right," agreed Washu. "Whoever does this will be out of commission for at least a day, and we'll only have six hours to pull off the entire operation. Lord Katsuhito, I think you're up. Between you and Sasami, we should be able to get both ships." He nodded.  
  
"All right," Katsuhito said. "Let's get this over with."  
  
"Not yet," said Washu. "We can't do this until we know where they are. I'm going to start searching immediately."  
  
"What about when we do find them?" asked Tenchi. "Will Ryu-oh and Tsunami be enough to turn the battle our way?"  
  
Ryoko tried to picture the capabilities of the different ships. It was tough, as it had been a while since her last space battle. "The odds are still against us, but I think we can pull something off."  
  
"We'll have to," said Katsuhito darkly.  
  
  
"I've got something!" shouted Washu after a few minutes. Everyone rushed over to the red-head's seat. "Juraian royals all have beacons they carry with them that constantly broadcast their locations to Jurai. They send radio signals through subspace so that they reach their destination in minutes. Ayeka's is located inside the circlet that she wears on her head. Right now I'm intercepting the radio signal. According to this, she is closer to the center of this solar system than we are, and the radio waves appear to be lengthening. The only explanation for that is the Doppler Shift, so she's still moving further away from us."  
  
Sasami spoke up hesitantly. "Ayeka- is she still-"  
  
"She's alive, Sasami," answered Washu quickly. "This beacon also transmits life signs, and your sister is fine. Let's keep it that way. Everyone out to the lake! We need to revive Tsunami and Ryu-oh now. I'll be out as soon as I get the necessary equipment ready."  
  
  
Washu and the rest of the group were by the lake along with a couple of machines. They were two large metal cubes, about three feet on each edge. On one side of each were a number of electrodes and on the other was a large dish that could be aimed at a target. The scientist sat Sasami and Katsuhito down on the ground and started attaching the electrodes to different body parts.  
  
"I don't see Tsunami around here," said Sasami.  
  
"Tsunami crashed farther up the mountains. But don't worry, I've got a satellite relay system hooked up so we won't have any trouble sending the energy up there." She typed in a few final pieces of data on her holo-computer. "Now we'll use Sasami's energy to bring back Tsunami and Katsuhito's to raise Ryu-oh. There's no time to explain how it works, so just trust me." Everyone's mouths dropped open. "What?" she asked.  
  
"The great Washu is not going to try to explain something?" asked a dumbfounded Ryoko.  
  
"Believe me, I'm as surprised as you are," stated Washu gravely as she flipped on the equipment. Wires on the two Juraians heated up and carried energy into the pair of dishes that shot glowing beams, one into the lake and one almost straight up. "But Ayeka's life is already in danger because of my ego. I'm not going to waste a second if it puts her any more at risk."  
  
"You know, I think you may be maturing in your old age," said Ryoko, smiling.  
  
Washu smiled back. "I guess it had to happen sooner or later."  
  
"How long will this take, Washu?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"It should be done in a few minutes." Tenchi hesitated, then turned to Ryoko.  
  
"Ryoko?" he said nervously. "Can I talk to you?" He tilted his head, indicating that they should go elsewhere.  
  
"Uh- sure, Tenchi," she answered. He walked away and she floated after him. They stopped about fifty feet away from the others.  
  
"What is it, Tenchi?"  
  
"Are you coming, Ryoko?" he asked evenly. She was taken aback at the question.  
  
"Shouldn't I?"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't. After all, last time you almost died against Kagato, and it is Ayeka we're talking about. I know you two have a lot of bad blood between you, and I wouldn't want you to think that you're obligated to endanger yourself. If you don't come, I won't hold it against you."  
  
Ryoko thought for a moment. He was right, of course. There wasn't any reason in the world why she should put her own neck on the chopping block for Ayeka. That bitch had been a scourge on her for her whole life, and without her, there would be no competition for Tenchi. He was offering her a way out. And yet... for some reason it seemed like she couldn't just walk away. She was too far into this to back out. And she couldn't just do nothing and let someone die. Not even Ayeka.  
  
"I'm going," she said resolutely.  
  
Tenchi nodded, smiling. "It's good to know that, Ryoko. Thank you."  
  
"We're almost done!" shouted Washu. Tenchi and Ryoko returned to the rest of the group. Sasami and Katsuhito were lying on a pair of floating gurneys and the cords had been removed from them.  
  
"What'll happen to them, Washu?" asked Tenchi worriedly.  
  
"They'll be unconscious for about a day or so. Sasami will probably take longer than your grandfather. I'll leave my puppets here to take care of them. Don't worry, they're more than just a cheering squad." {Besides,} thought Washu, {Right now I don't deserve anyone cheering for me.}  
  
"We'll take care of it, Washu!" shouted A as it hopped towards Sasami.  
  
"You can count on us, Washu!" intoned B, maneuvering towards Katsuhito.  
  
"Tenchi..." moaned the young princess, still barely awake.  
  
"What is it, Sasami?" asked Tenchi as he rushed to her.  
  
"Please- save my sister."  
  
"I will, Sasami. I promise." Sasami's eyes then fell shut.  
  
"All right," said Ryoko. "Who's flying what?"  
  
"Well," said Washu, "I know that you're taking Ryo-ohki. I can fly one of the tree ships easily. That leaves the other Juraian ship and Yagami for Kiyone and Mihoshi."  
  
"Bad move, Washu," interjected Kiyone. "I'm not sure either of us can fly a Juraian craft, and I don't want to leave Mihoshi alone anyway."  
  
"That's not fair, Kiyone!" her partner squealed.  
  
"Don't you remember the time we were on patrol in the Persei system?"  
  
"Hey, that wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know you'd left the engines on?"  
  
"You may have a point there," nodded the tiny genius. "In that case, maybe I should pull Mecha-Washu out of retirement."  
  
"WHAT!" the whole group shouted.  
  
"Don't worry, I've fixed her programming and given her the right personality. She's no more dangerous than I am."  
  
"How reassuring," muttered Ryoko. "So let's see if we have this straight. The two Washus will fly Tsunami and Ryu-oh and the two detectives are on Yagami. Ryo-ohki is the best ship for boarding, so Tenchi and I will be on it."  
  
"Until we catch up with Daemos, though, Ryo-ohki should stay on Yagami. She needs to save her strength- this will be a tough battle."  
  
"What about me?" asked Noboyuki.  
  
"You, Dad? You're staying here until we get back."  
  
"'Fraid not, son. I'm coming with you."  
  
"Dad, it's too dangerous for you."  
  
"I don't care. No one hurts my family and gets away with it." Tenchi looked into his father's eyes and quietly nodded as he felt his arguments melt away. They were filled with a cold determination. For the first time, Tenchi truly realized how much more there was to the old man than met the eye.  
  
"All right, then," said Washu. "I don't want you in my way, so get on Yagami. We haven't a second to lose."  
  
  
"The signal has stabilized in one position," announced Washu. Sitting in the pilot's chair of Tsunami she looked at the data that was feeding into the computer banks. They had been traveling for half an hour, always staying at least fifteen minutes behind Daemos in hopes of getting a surprise attack. Washu was leading the other two ships and directing them all the way.  
  
"So where are they?" asked Mihoshi over the ship-to-ship communications system.  
  
"It appears that they have entered the atmosphere of the planet Venus. They took a roundabout path- I can have us there in seven minutes."  
  
"Are you sure they can't see us, Washu?" asked Ryoko skeptically. Washu paused before offering an answer.  
  
"Right now, I'm not sure of anything. It's too dangerous to be completely confident. I highly doubt that Daemos can detect our presence through the cloaking I set up, but I know that Dakanao expects us to follow. This could very well be a trap, so we have to stay alert. And use your eyes. Most of your equipment relies on infrared scans. Venus is 750 Kelvin [900 Fahrenheit]-that's hotter than the ships, so IR won't work as long as they're down there."  
  
The communications went quiet after that. All of the pilots were watching for any sign of danger. The planet Venus approached rapidly until the swirling tan clouds filled almost all of the windows.  
  
"They're just below the upper atmosphere. Get ready to drop." At that moment Washu saw an object emitted from the planet heading straight for her at breakneck speed. "Incoming projectiles!" she yelled. "Take evasive action!" She rolled Tsunami hard to the right while the other two ships turned up their engines and mobilized to avoid impact. They deftly dodged most of the oncoming explosives, but one impacted the side of Tsunami, causing Washu to fall over in her chair.  
  
"Washu, come in!" called Kiyone. "What is your condition?"  
  
"Minor hull breach. Don't worry, I'm fine. You?"  
  
"We haven't been hit yet. I wonder when they'll show themselves." As if on cue the bulk of the ship emerged from the clouds and began charging towards them.  
  
  
"Front shields to max!" yelled Kiyone as a rain of laser fire fell towards the three ships. Mihoshi frantically turned on the shields and caught the first volley of gunfire, which splashed green against them. Meanwhile Kiyone continued to perform complicated evasive maneuvers.  
  
"Mihoshi- punch full throttle!" The blonde nodded and complied with the order. Ryoko, who had been hovering off the floor of Yagami, noticed the ship starting to pull away from her and quickly touched down. Yagami charged towards Daemos aiming just to the left of the dreadnought. Daemos opened fire, but the smaller ship continued to evade most of the blasts. They passed the bow of the battleship and continued flying on its starboard for about a third of its immense length.  
  
"Prepare to fire!" yelled Kiyone. "And brace yourself." She grabbed the control stick and jammed it forward and to the right. The ship lurched down and everyone except the two detectives fell to the floor. It zoomed under the narrow body of Daemos and Mihoshi opened fire on the battleship's underside. Tsunami and Ryu-oh followed a similar path and then continued flying away from their foe.  
  
"Nice move, Kiyone," called Washu over the intercom. "Keep going until you can turn around and start another run." The three ships pulled back until they were well out of range of Daemos's main weapons.  
  
"There's a new group of heat signals coming from Daemos," announced Mihoshi as they began turning back toward the battleship.  
  
"I see 'em," said Washu calmly. A clump of red dots had appeared on the infrared displays near Daemos. "Fighters. I count twenty-four. Heading straight for us."  
  
Ryoko swore under her breath. "Well, we're out of range of Daemos," said Tenchi. "I'm sure our ships can take on these fighters, and after we finish with them we can deal with the big one."  
  
"It's not a matter of 'taking on,' Tenchi," Ryoko said angrily. "Yes we can beat the fighters, but by the time the battle ends we'll have taken too much damage to fight Daemos."  
  
"I thought you said we could win this?"  
  
Ryoko laughed humorlessly. "I never said it would be easy."  
  
"Here they come!" shouted Kiyone. She wove the ship around as Mihoshi grabbed the weapon controls. The fighters zoomed forward in formation and then split apart in multiple directions. Nine went to each of the Juraian ships while the other six aimed for Yagami. Lights flashed in all directions. Yagami shook as a few shots hit it.  
  
"Shields are down to 85% power," announce Kiyone. "We got one of the fighters, though."  
  
"It's about the same over here," said Washu. "I got one and so did Mecha-Washu."  
  
"We can't win like this," growled Ryoko, gritting her teeth.  
  
"You're right," confirmed Washu. "At the rate we're going, we'll all only have around ten percent of our shields left when these fighters go down. It's not a precise calculation, of course, but it's obvious that we're outmatched."  
  
"Maybe we should board Daemos with Ryo-ohki while you deal with the fighters."  
  
"Not a chance," argued Washu. "They'd turn their weapons on you the second they saw your heat signature."  
  
"Well we have to do something!"  
  
"I've got an idea," intoned Noboyuki. Everyone turned to stare at him.  
  
  
"I can't believe we're using a plan your father came up with," said Ryoko in a tone of voice that mixed disbelief and a sense of doom. She and Tenchi were standing in a room at the back of Yagami looking through a window that faced out the stern of the ship.  
  
"You never know- it just might work," replied Tenchi.  
  
"Meow, meow!" chimed Ryo-ohki hopefully.  
  
"The fighters have turned around and are preparing to make another run at us from behind," called Washu over an intercom Ryoko had on her wrist. "Kiyone: wait 'til I say so, then turn on full throttle. The timing has to be perfect."  
  
Tenchi looked out the window at the back of Yagami and saw the fighters approaching. He also saw Ryu-oh and Tsunami just below them to either side. The perfect triangle that those ships formed was the key to the whole plan.  
  
"Now!" shouted Washu as the fighters approached. The three ships' engines ignited simultaneously and they shot forward toward Daemos. The faster fighters continued to approach and they began exchanging fire. Tenchi flinched as laser blasts chased them and then disappeared against the shielding.  
  
"Don't worry, Tenchi," said Ryoko. "This tight formation lets our shields overlap. We're well protected." Outside one of the fighters burst into flames. "Yahoo!" she cried, slapping Tenchi on the back so that he almost fell over.  
  
The ship continued to speed towards Daemos. The fighters were a bit ahead of them as they reentered the battleship's range.  
  
"This is where it gets tricky, people," stated Washu. "Be ready to shoot down any oncoming missiles but do not attempt to dodge. Remain in formation."  
  
Lasers from the enemy ships fell harmlessly upon the overlapping shields but continued to drain at their energy. Some missiles were fired, but Mihoshi and the Washus successfully shot down most of them. One managed to make contact with Yagami. When that happened it was all they could do just to keep moving forward.  
  
"Launch Ryo-ohki!" shouted Washu as they reached very close to Daemos. The cabbit phased through the window and metamorphosed, then beamed Tenchi and Ryoko onboard. Ryoko took the controls and blindly charged after Yagami, her view completely obscured by the ship that she was staying within meters of.  
  
The fighters turned back as their foes came desperately close to the battleship. "Split now!" shouted Washu. The three lead ships split and shot around Daemos in three separate directions. The fighters followed them, leaving a clear path to the battleship.  
  
"Ryo-ohki: ram!" ordered Ryoko.  
  
"Meooowww!!" acknowledged the cabbit, turning one of her wicked spikes forward and accelerating to maximum speed. Daemos's weapons began firing wildly at Ryo-ohki, but it was far too late to stop the ship from smashing into the bridge of Daemos. A spike pierced the hull and drove all the way through the bridge, setting off explosions and sucking bodies out into the vacuum. Within a minute, the bridge was empty and silent.  
  
"Way to go, Dad!" yelled Tenchi over the intercom. "The plan worked perfectly."  
  
"Thanks," Noboyuki responded, grinning. "I got it from a Star Wars book."  
  
"Good job, everyone," announced Washu. "Now that the bridge is destroyed, the ship shouldn't be any real danger. Ayeka's at the top of the ship. Go down the hall for a way and then seven floors up. You know what to do. We'll finish up with these fighters." The intercom clicked off.  
  
"I can only teleport to places I've already been, so I'll go find the next room that has air and then come back for you." Ryoko phased through the wall of Ryo-ohki into the ruins of the bridge. The fires had died for lack of oxygen. She moved through to the next room and then teleported back to Ryo-ohki, landing next to Tenchi. "Let's go," she said, taking his hand. Tenchi nodded and the two of them disappeared.  
  
  
Dakanao sat in his captain's chair, facing out into space as he looked at the reports detailing the damage done to his ship.  
  
"So the bridge was depressurized," he muttered to himself. "A shame to lose such a fine crew, but I suppose all good things must come to an end." A grin passed over his face. "As you will soon learn, princess," he said, turning his head to face the glass tube on his left that held Ayeka. She stood in a cylinder that was just barely big enough to hold her with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes closed.  
  
"Please, come to me, Tenchi," she whispered as tears fell from her eyes. "I know you can do this. I have faith in you."  
  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi walked through the corridors that were illuminated only by dim red emergency lights. "Where is everyone?" asked Tenchi, looking around the vacant hallways.  
  
"Rats always leave a sinking ship."  
  
"Fine, but shouldn't there at least be some automated security?"  
  
"I guess he wants us to find him."  
  
"Well, then, let's oblige." They continued down the hall until they found a glowing green map posted on one of the walls.  
  
"Can we go up yet?" asked Tenchi, peering at the complex schematics.  
  
"Let's see," mumbled Ryoko. "There it is. At the top of the ship- throne room. Egotistical little bastard, ain't he? Well, let's move." She grabbed Tenchi and they floated up through the ceiling for several floors. Ryoko counted mentally until she got to seven. It placed them in a long hall with a door on either end. The one on the left was open and revealed a flight of stairs going down.  
  
"I guess we go right," stated Tenchi simply.  
  
"Guess so," Ryoko agreed as they walked toward the closed door. Tenchi took a deep breath, grabbed the handle, and pulled the door open.  
  
  
A flash burned in the vacuum as another fighter was destroyed.  
  
"Yay!" cheered Mihoshi. The three remaining fighters turned and began to retreat.  
  
"Should we follow them?" asked Noboyuki.  
  
"Well, none of us can do much to help Tenchi and Ryoko," replied Washu. "I'm going to high-tail it back to Earth before these ships degenerate. You guys might as well do something useful."  
  
"All right," said Mihoshi. "Prepare to pursue along vector-"  
  
"Hold it," cut off Kiyone, staring at an infrared display. "There's a new group of heat signals originating from Daemos." She looked carefully at other readouts on the new signals. "They're escape pods! The crew is abandoning ship."  
  
"Oh," said Mihoshi. "So?"  
  
"So?! Don't you get it! A pirate like this is bound to have a crew made up of other outlaws. Most of these people probably have a few dozen outstanding arrest warrants. And in escape pods they're practically helpless." Kiyone's eyes widened and she started to drool slightly. With that many collars she'd be able to write her own ticket at the GP. "This may be my lucky day."  
  
  
A dark, spacious room was laid out in front of Tenchi and Ryoko. It was a rectangular room that stretched about twenty yards from where they were to the far side and thirty yards to both the left and right. The two intruders were on a balcony above the main room with a staircase leading down. At the far end was an empty captain's chair and, five feet to its left, the illuminated tube that held the princess.  
  
"Ayeka!" shouted Tenchi and he began running toward her. Her eyes shot open and she looked his way. He swept down the stairs and dashed toward the capsule. As he got close, Dakanao, who had been camaflouged against the wall, faded into view and swung his sword at Tenchi.  
  
"Look out!" screamed Ryoko, teleporting over to Tenchi. She drew her sword and parried Dakanao. Tenchi didn't falter and kept moving towards the tube. He touched it to look for a handle. Suddenly bright beams of light shot through it, hitting Ayeka and then ricocheting off the glass repeatedly. Ayeka screamed in pain, then the tube exploded.  
  
Tenchi was flung backwards by the blast and fell to the floor along with shards of glass. Dakanao backed away from Ryoko and deactivated his sword. He stood back and allowed events to unfold. Ryoko kept one eye on the pirate and the other on Tenchi.  
  
As soon as he hit the ground, Tenchi rolled backwards onto his feet. "Ayeka!" he screamed, running towards her through the dust. Once he saw her, he wished he hadn't.  
  
Ayeka was lying in the shattered husk of the tube. There were black burn marks all over her body. Her hair had been completely incinerated and her scalp was charred. There was blood coming from many glass cuts. A shard of glass had lodged itself into her right eye, destroying half of her vision.  
  
"Ayeka..." Tenchi said, stunned.  
  
"Tenchi..." she moaned, opening her left eye and smiling weakly.  
  
"Ayeka, just relax. I'm going to get you out of here. I'm sure we can help you-"  
  
"No, Tenchi. I am about to die."  
  
Tenchi simply stared for a moment, looking for any words that would comfort her. Finding none, he leaned over and moved to give her a kiss.  
  
"Don't, Tenchi," she said, raising her hand to stop him. "I don't want you to pity me. And I don't want you to feel that you owe me anything."  
  
"But I do, Ayeka. You came back to Earth because of me. I'm sure you never expected it to come to this."  
  
"Tenchi, listen to me. When I was on Jurai, I didn't expect anything except to die from standing still. I was only alive when I was with you."  
  
"But without me-"  
  
"Tenchi, you must understand that I am not afraid to die. You showed me the light. There's... something I read recently. If you see the light at sunrise, it doesn't matter if you die at dusk. So many people go their whole lives without ever seeing it at all. Don't think that you've wronged me, Tenchi. You could never do that. I love you, my Tenchi. And whether you love me back or not does not matter. You have already given me more than I could have ever asked." She paused for a moment. "Ryoko..."  
  
"What is it, Ayeka?" the ex-pirate said, moving towards the fallen princess. Ayeka propped herself up on her bloody hands and put her lips close to Ryoko's ear.  
  
"Good luck," she whispered. Then she fell onto her back. Smiling, the princess shuddered and took a breath. Then she closed her eye and exhaled for the last time. And with that, she was gone.  
  
Tenchi stood up slowly and turned to face Dakanao, who was standing calmly by his chair, arms crossed. Rage shone through the tears in Tenchi's eyes. His jaw was locked and his hands were trembling.  
  
"Who do you think you are to treat us this way, Dakanao?" Tenchi spat with a cold fury. "How could you do this to her?"  
  
"How could I do it?" he asked with an amused grin. "How could you? The explosion in that capsule was set to be triggered when you, and you alone, touched the glass. If you hadn't run to save her, then nothing would have happened. But you had to be the hero."  
  
"Shut up!" he screamed. "I'm sick of hearing this bull shit logic! You did this! You killed her!"  
  
"But she wasn't really the one I wanted. It was you all along." He let it hang for a moment. "Why does it bother you so, anyway? Everyone dies sooner or later. What does it matter when?"  
  
"You just don't get it, do you? You stole her life. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"  
  
"You stole my father's life."  
  
"But I thought you said life and death are meaningless," countered Ryoko.  
  
"True. And with that in mind perhaps I could forgive you in time. Yet you still insist that somehow your killing Kagato was right while my killing Ayeka was wrong. That hypocrisy is what I truly hate about you."  
  
"Enough of this," said Tenchi. "All the philosophy in the world can't change the fact that you killed Ayeka. Thanks to you, I'll never hear her voice again."  
  
"Well, then, I suppose we should get this over with." He drew his sword. "Two men battling for revenge. Let's see how it turns out." Dakanao ignited his sword in his right hand and produced an energy sword in his left. Ryoko and Tenchi both drew swords and attacked.  
  
Dakanao stepped in front of his chair towards the center of the room and began fighting. The two swords on each side moved faster than most people could see.  
  
"And why are you fighting me, Ryoko? I would think that you'd be thanking me for removing the thorn from your side." Ryoko said nothing and simply continued to fight. Dakanao had a clear advantage and Tenchi and Ryoko could barely keep up.  
  
Tenchi blocked blow after blow, looking for a chance to attack. At one point early in the battle he failed to block and was cut across his left arm, but it did not seem to hurt his fighting skills. As the battle went on weaving across the room, Tenchi seemed able to block more and more of the attacks even faster than before. He fought as though he were in a trance, moving without even thinking. After twenty minutes of fighting, Tenchi seemed to be blocking strikes aimed at both him and Ryoko as well as launching many attacks of his own. Ryoko, who had been noticing this all along, stepped back in awe. Tenchi continued to attack even while blocking two swords. Then his sword cut his foe across the face.  
  
"How can this be happening?" shouted Dakanao  
  
Ryoko was wondering the same thing. Then it hit her. "It's Ayeka. Her Jurai energy is being released and absorbed by Tenchi-ken. And Dakanao isn't getting any of it because she willed it only to Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi was oblivious to anything but the battle, but Dakanao was shocked by the revelation. "Is this true, boy?" he spat. Tenchi didn't answer, but his continued fighting was all the answer he needed.  
  
"Die!" screamed Dakanao, leaping off the ground toward Tenchi and swinging both swords high. Tenchi ducked under him and raised his sword, slicing through Dakanao's calf. He fell through the air and landed about ten feet away, just in front of a window. Spinning around, he raised his hand and fired a ball of green energy. Tenchi moved his sword to catch it and it deflected, hitting the glass behind Dakanao. The window exploded and the rush of air outward swept the pirate off his feet. Tenchi charged forward and stabbed him through the chest.  
  
Dakanao remained hovering inside the ship through his own power, hanging on the end of the sword, and its wielder stayed with him. The pirate stared down the prince with fury in his eyes. "Fine, boy," he said, spitting blood. "Take your pyrrhic victory. Unlike my father, I will not die with a whimper." His body slackened and he fell back into space, with Tenchi helpless but to follow.  
  
Ryoko flew over and grabbed Tenchi, ceasing his fall. "Ryo-ohki, get us out of here now!"  
  
"Meowww!" said the cabbit, morphing into her giant spiked form. Ryoko teleported her and Tenchi onboard.  
  
"You all right, Tenchi?" she asked quickly. He nodded, saying nothing as he sat down silently.  
  
"Meow!" shouted Ryo-ohki as a crystal full of data appeared in front of Ryoko.  
  
"Daemos is going to explode! We gotta move! Initiate operation Speed Up Ryo-ohki!"  
  
"Meoww!" wailed the cabbit in protest. But it was too late. They were already streaking across space and were far enough away when Daemos exploded.  
  
Tenchi sat cross-legged by the window staring out with a completely blank face. Ryoko floated over and sat down on his right. She tried to think of something comforting to say but nothing came to mind. "There are an awful lot of stars you can see from space, aren't there?" she said weakly.  
  
Tenchi turned his head to the right slowly, as if just noticing her presence. "I wasn't looking at the stars. I was looking at the space between them. You know, I remember Washu once telling me how much more empty space than matter there is in the universe." Sighing, he turned his head back and continued to stare. "I can't help but wonder if maybe Dakanao was right. Ayeka's dead now, and what possible meaning could it have? Some madman wanted to settle another madman's score and killed an innocent person for it."  
  
"But at least you beat Dakanao."  
  
"I killed one monster. So what. What did it accomplish? It didn't bring back Ayeka. All it did was make the universe a little emptier."  
  
  
To Be Concluded... 


	4. Grief and Redemption

Tenchi Muyo!  
  
War of Vengeance  
  
Chapter Four: Grief and Redemption  
  
  
A fast jingle played as the camera zoomed in on a redheaded newsman sitting behind a desk. He shuffled a stack of papers and cleared his throat as the music halted.  
  
"Good evening and thank you for tuning in to the Galactic News Network. In our top story, Juraian officials confirmed today that the famed 'prodigal daughter' of the Jurai Empire, first princess Ayeka Jurai, died last week in an unexplained event in the restricted area of the Sol system. A Juraian official offered the following statement."  
  
The screen cut away to show a tall Juraian man with long blue hair. He was standing at a podium facing out into a crowd. He had a grim expression as he began speaking.  
  
"Good evening. Eight standard days ago, the microtransmitter chip that First Princess Ayeka Jurai carried ceased transmitting her life signs. A team was dispatched to her last known location and found evidence of an explosion. Given this, combined with additional evidence, we were forced to conclude that the princess was killed in the explosion.  
  
"Although many members of the Juraian nobility did not approve of the princess's somewhat reckless lifestyle, we nevertheless feel the deepest anguish over this horrible tragedy. To lose someone so young is almost unthinkable.  
  
"We are continuing to investigate into the exact circumstances of her passing. Many details remain unknown, but we would at this time like to dispel the rumor that natives of the Sol system were involved. Sol is a restricted area. Its inhabitants are unaware of life outside of their system, and so no Juraians would interact with them." He paused for a moment.  
  
"In one standard week, a memorial service will be held on planet Jurai for Princess Ayeka. The main service is by invitation only, but all are invited to come to the planet for a public display of mourning. Thank you, and may God be with us all during this dark time." Hands throughout the crowd shot up, but he ignored all of them and walked off the stage.  
  
The screen returned to the newscaster. "A large turnout is expected at the memorial service. Although some nobles of Jurai shunned the princess for abandoning her responsibilities to the throne, many common citizens thought of her as a kindred spirit for her choice to give up the luxuries of royalty in favor of a simpler life. And of course you can count on GNN to provide detailed coverage."  
  
The screen turned black as Tenchi pushed the power button and stood up from his seat. He was on the bridge of the Red Claw, a ship that Washu said she had had stored some distance away and had "brought out of retirement" in order to fulfill Tenchi's request to attend the service on Jurai. Washu, Noboyuki, and Katsuhito were each sitting on furniture on the bridge of the small ship.  
  
"How long will it be until we get there, Washu?" asked Tenchi in a drained voice.  
  
"Well, the ceremony is in one standard week, which is about four and a half Earth days. We should enter the Jurai system about twenty Earth hours ahead of time. Good thing, too, because it'll probably take that long just to get through the traffic."  
  
"Yes, Ayeka certainly seemed to be popular with normal people," said Noboyuki. "She was kind of like that English princess, Diana."  
  
"Will there be any trouble getting in?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I've got a full set of fake ID's for all of us. Mihoshi isn't around, so we should have no trouble getting by this time. I'm sure they wouldn't let you in otherwise, especially if they learn how you were involved in the incident." Washu regretted those words the moment they left her mouth.  
  
"Washu, I wasn't 'involved' in what happened, I was the cause of it."  
  
"Tenchi, stop it," the short scientist said. "If anyone's to blame, it's me. I let her be captured."  
  
"But Dakanao came to Earth for me. He hated Ayeka too, but I'm the one he really wanted. If Ayeka hadn't come back for me, she would have been safely out of the way."  
  
"Tenchi," said Katsuhito gravely, "you must accept that Ayeka chose her own destiny. She was willing to take risks in order to follow her heart."  
  
"I know that, grandfather," he said, sighing. "And in time, maybe I will come to accept it. But it just seems so unfair. It should have been me."  
  
"Son, I remember when your mother died. I felt the same way. I spent so much time wishing I could have traded places with her. But we can't change the past."  
  
"But you didn't cause Mom to die."  
  
"That's not the point. I still remember what she told me once. 'Time is short, but we'll live our lives to the fullest. That's all that really matters.' She realized that how well you live is more important than how long. Ayeka saw the same thing, and she left Jurai."  
  
"She left Jurai for me. She gave up her people and her planet for me. What did I ever do for her in return?" Bowing his head, Tenchi turned and left the bridge for the room he had been given.  
  
"It's so hard to lose someone you love," said Noboyuki sadly.  
  
"I can certainly relate to that," agreed Katsuhito.  
  
"Yes, I've been there too," nodded Washu. "But Tenchi's strong. He'll survive this."  
  
"I hope so," said Noboyuki.  
  
  
"Can I see your ID, sir?" asked a grim Juraian guard. Tenchi produced a card and handed it to him. The rest of the entourage was going through a similar procedure. There were about a dozen such stations, each with a huge line stretching back as far as one could see, around what appeared to be an enormous circular wooden building. In reality, it was the remains of a dead tree trunk that had been hollowed out to make a cathedral. It was over a mile in diameter and about a hundred feet tall. People were being admitted through all sides except the part farthest from Tenchi, which overlooked a rocky beachfront cliff.  
  
"All right, Mr. Bunhakin," said the guard, returning Tenchi's ID. "Please walk through the scanner. Next!" Tenchi walked through a standard airport style security checkpoint and continued pushing his way through a massive throng of people towards the cathedral. Washu ran up behind him.  
  
"Slow down... a bit... why don'tcha?" she huffed. "I've got short legs." Katsuhito and Noboyuki were pushing their way through the crowd towards them.  
  
"Sorry, little Washu," he said, not looking down but slowing his pace a bit. They walked in through a door and into the cathedral.  
  
The interior was just like the outside. There were wooden pews forming hundreds of concentric circles in the church all converging on an elevated pulpit in the center which rested atop a twisted system of roots. The floor was bare dirt. Tenchi and the others walked in towards the center.  
  
There was a constant buzzing of thousands of voices in the cathedral, but through it all, Tenchi picked out one unique sentiment. "I'm glad you didn't make us late for once." Tenchi turned towards the source to find two familiar faces.  
  
"Hello, you two," said Tenchi, stopping his stride.  
  
"Oh, Tenchi!" said Kiyone, surprised. "I wasn't sure you'd be here."  
  
"You know I couldn't miss this."  
  
"So how are you doing, Tenchi?" asked Mihoshi. Her voice still had its usual energy, but the common perky quality was absent in favor of a soft sense of concern.  
  
"I'm holding up all right, I suppose. All things considered. Were you two invited here personally?"  
  
"No, we're here as part of the Galaxy Police delegation."  
  
"Yeah, see the banner?" asked Mihoshi, pointing up at a flag above their section of the cathedral bearing the GP emblem.  
  
"I see. Well, I'm going to go take my seat. Nice talking to you."  
  
"Take care, Tenchi." He continued walking across the cathedral. Their seat was on the far side of the pulpit from the entrance about one hundred yards back from the center. He squeezed his way in front of some people to the seat reserved for him, which was between those of his family members. They were unable to see all the way to the center with any clarity, but there were video monitors hanging from the ceiling throughout the chapel. Right now, they all showed a large portrait of Ayeka, wearing a typical royal outfit, hanging from the pulpit. Many bouquets of purplish-red flowers were lain under the picture.  
  
"Grandpa, what are those flowers?" he asked.  
  
"They're called Royal Teardrops. They are used for many sad occasions."  
  
Tenchi turned his attention back to the depiction of Ayeka and all he could think was how different it was from the Ayeka he knew. Regal, certainly that fit her. But something was wrong with it. It seemed so lifeless. Her face was completely devoid of emotion. The picture best suited the Ayeka who had lived on Jurai after Kagato's defeat: A soulless slave to the crown she wore. The Ayeka he wanted to remember was not a marionette bound by duty but a normal girl, as fragile as any other. He'd have preferred a picture of her laughing as they took turns at karaoke, or crying in the autumn leaves, or even sneering as she berated Ryoko. Anything but this paper doll.  
  
After another hour or two of waiting, the ceremony finally began. A gray-haired, bearded man mounted the podium and cleared his throat, then began speaking as his image filled the myriad screens.  
  
"Today Jurai gathers to commemorate the passing of one of its own. Princess Ayeka Jurai's life may have passed, but we know her spirit lives on. It joins the great procession of life and restores Jurai. For we know that, though the mightiest of trees shall die, they return to the planet to begin new lives. So shall it be with the princess.  
  
"Since we know that her spirit is well taken care of, it is not our place to mourn for her, but to join with each other in commiseration, comforting ourselves in the pain of her loss with memories of her life. She was a woman with a great sense of duty. There was nothing stronger in her life than the call to service."  
  
Tenchi listened on to this priest and other family members and friends speak as the service went on for another half hour. They continued to talk about her ideals and values, never once suggesting that she was anything other than a princess. He had to fight to keep from screaming for them to step down from the pulpit. {This is a memorial?} thought Tenchi bitterly. {Most of these people have never even seen past her crown, and they're here to remember her? What a joke.} Tenchi was barely able to stomach the ridiculous empty flattery they gave. {It sounds more like propaganda than a funeral.} Her virtues were extolled to no end, and her flaws were diminished to minutiae. There was no mention of her bossy nature, her dangerous temper, her haughty pride. Yes, she was flawed. {But that's what made her so beautiful,} thought Tenchi. And none of them, not one of them, really understood that.  
  
The service finally ended, and Tenchi stood up, pushing his way through the crowd of other standing people. He stayed away from the center of the room. He had no desire to get closer to that two-dimensional delineation. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He had to get out of there. He pushed his way through the crowd, aiming for the balcony. He tried to block out the voices around him, but snippets of conversation kept breaking through.  
  
"Lovely girl... so sad... brought it on herself... the empire's changing... what's happening to this galaxy... I knew it would happen... so noble... friend of the people... foolish, rash child... how immature... what a brave girl..."  
  
"Shut up!" screamed Tenchi. "None of you knew her!" The surrounding people turned to face the source of the noise with shock and disdain. He had a furious look on his face and his eyes were flooded as he stormed out of the building.  
  
Tenchi ran out onto the balcony until he hit the railing at the edge. "None of them knew her," he sobbed. Thinking about what a meaningless farce all of this was, he saw his tears fall off the cliff and down the hundreds of feet to the water glowing in the sunset. {Maybe it would be easier just to follow them.}  
  
"It wouldn't work," said a voice from behind him. "I'd catch you." Tenchi spun around to face the voice's owner. The surprise visitor's distinctive hair had been dyed black and tied into a ponytail, but the golden eyes, made all the more striking by the setting Juraian sun, ensured that there was no mistaking the face as that of the last person in the universe he'd expected to see.  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi shouted. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"The same as you. And don't say my name so loudly," she said, looking around warily.  
  
"Sorry about that. It was just surprising to see you here."  
  
"Don't worry about it." The two of them turned to the rail and looked out at the water.  
  
"I still don't understand why you came here, though. I mean, Ayeka? You two hated each other."  
  
"I didn't hate her. Not really." She sighed deeply. "You know, over the last few days I've been thinking a lot about the relationship she and I had. Our old grudges seem pretty silly now, and I'm sure we would have gotten over them. Then you came into the picture."  
  
"Please don't tell me that I was the cause of all the troubles between you two. I don't think I can take any more guilt."  
  
"That's not what I meant. The real reason I fought with Ayeka was because I was jealous of her."  
  
"You? Jealous?"  
  
"She loved you, Tenchi. You treated her like a person, not a princess, and she fell in love with you for that. And in the end, I knew that she deserved you more than I did. Look at me, Tenchi. Look at the mess I made of my life. I didn't want to drag you into all of that."  
  
"You know I've never judged you."  
  
"I know. And that made me love you even more. Even after I attacked you at the shrine, you still didn't hold it against me. So I was trapped. I knew I didn't deserve to be in your life, and yet I couldn't bear to be without you."  
  
"I'm sorry for doing that to you, Ryoko."  
  
"Don't be. The alternative was to keep living a senseless life as a pirate. I can't believe all the things I did in those days. You saved my soul."  
  
Neither of them said anything for a moment. They just stood there silently as the crowd shuffled around them.  
  
"What will you do now?" asked Ryoko finally.  
  
"What else can I do? I'll go back home and, I guess, just get on with life."  
  
"Look at you, Tenchi. You're not going to be able to just go back to being a farmer and trainee priest in Okayama. Too much has happened to just overlook all of it. We tried living apart once before and it didn't work."  
  
"So what do you suggest?"  
  
"I asked you once to come away with me on a trip through space. I'm asking you again. You need to get away from all this."  
  
"That's a nice offer, Ryoko, but I can't. It's just too much of a burden for both of us. You don't want to be around me like this. We'll never be able to move on if we keep trying to force things to stay the way they used to be. It's best for both of us if we just go our separate ways now and don't look back."  
  
"I don't know if I can do that, Tenchi."  
  
"You're going to have to learn. Face it, Ryoko, it really is over this time." He then turned and walked away, never looking back.  
  
Ryoko stood there completely unsure of what to do. She wanted to follow him more than anything in the world. {He needs me. Or... is it just that I need him? Dammit, why do things have to be this way! Why does it all have to be so hard!}  
  
She sat down and thought over everything that all of them had done together. It was a great ride. {Maybe he's right, though. Maybe it is over. He's been through so much since I first showed up, and look what it all came to. If I went back with him, all I'd do is remind him of this. He's definitely right about one thing. We can't force things to stay the same. Maybe all he really needs is to get back to a normal life and move past all of this.} She slammed her fist into the ground, leaving a deep dent, and tears flowed from her even faster than they had before. {But I... I need him.} She looked out at the sun that was still just barely peeking over the horizon.  
  
{So I guess this is what it comes down to. You can continue to follow Tenchi and keep the wound fresh in him, or you can let him go and get past his pain. He'll be fine without you. The question is, can *you* live without *him*?  
  
{Here it is. The vicious space pirate Ryoko has to make a choice. Do what *she* wants to do, or sacrifice everything for someone she loves?} Ryoko looked out at the sunset one more time and finally decided. She pulled herself to her feet and, just as the last rays of the sun vanished, leapt over the railing.  
  
  
Tenchi returned to Earth as was expected. All the others went back to their separate stations as well. There were no tearful goodbyes, no plans to meet again. Nobody objected to the split. It was simply assumed by all that that was the way that it was going to be.  
  
Tenchi went back to school. He continued to do well in his classes, but he found little interest in them. All of it seemed like a routine that he was going through. His friends didn't know what to make of his new-found melancholy. A few of them asked what was wrong, but he just told them that they wouldn't understand. Eventually they stopped asking and let him be.  
  
Nothing about Tenchi's behavior really suggested that there was anything wrong. He did not spend days in tears or curse his existence. Someone who did not know him would simply write him off as a normal person who just kept to himself a lot. Yet it was clear to those who did know him that he had changed. He had become completely introverted and never showed any signs of emotion. Every day he drew further into himself.  
  
It had been two months since Ayeka's death. Noboyuki had asked Tenchi to come to a carnival with him, and Tenchi accepted the offer without any consideration. Carnivals had always had the effect of cheering him up, and Noboyuki hoped that it would still work.  
  
Tenchi's father followed him around at first, but Tenchi was soon able to lose his pursuer. He wound his way through the crowd, seeing all the happy faces, the couples smiling, but paying little heed to any. Eventually, through aimless wandering, he found himself in line for a ferris wheel.  
  
He looked around at all the other events as the line shortened. Suddenly, it was open for him to enter.  
  
"Here you are, kid," said the attendant, opening the door to the seat. "Are you sharing this box with anyone?"  
  
"No," said Tenchi. "I'm alone." He walked in and the attendant shut the door behind him.  
  
The ferris wheel began its lazy rotation, showing a grand view of the carnival for all who cared to watch. As it stopped with Tenchi near its apex, he heard a familiar whoosh of air and felt a presence appear next to him. Although the sound was a bit of a shock, he was not really surprised at the appearance.  
  
"Hello, Ryoko," he said, without turning to face her.  
  
She sat quietly beside him for a moment. "Tenchi, what are you doing?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This way you've been acting. Moping about, ignoring the world around you. Maybe I made a mistake leaving you to yourself. What are you trying to prove?"  
  
"You've been watching me?"  
  
"I've checked in on you a few times, although I've tried to keep to myself. But you know me well enough to know that I couldn't just turn my back on you."  
  
"Yeah. I had a feeling I hadn't seen the last of you."  
  
"Stop acting like this. You don't want to live this way, and I know that Ayeka wouldn't want you to either."  
  
"Don't give me that cliche, Ryoko. I don't need you telling me what Ayeka would want. I get enough of that from Dad."  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
"Who do you think you are to judge me on how I live my life!" he screamed suddenly. "What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"You didn't do anything. That's the point." She paused for a moment. "Tenchi, we had a reunion like this once before. Do you remember what I told you then?"  
  
"Huh?" {What she told me? Reunion? What's she talking about?} Just then, he was distracted by yelling from the box below them. It contained two women and one man in between who was being pulled from both sides. They were Americans, one redhead and one blonde, and although he did not know their language, the tone of voice and the look in their eyes he understood all too well.  
  
"Heh," he chuckled, then his eyes shot open and he silenced himself.  
  
"Tenchi, it's been long enough."  
  
"What right do I have to be happy, though?"  
  
"Tenchi, that albatross doesn't look good on you. Take it off your neck and laugh." Tenchi looked down again at the pair of angry ladies and the hapless boy in the middle and suddenly two months worth of suppressed emotion came pouring out in a tremendous wave of laughter. It was so loud that he soon had other cars looking at him. Ryoko wore a satisfied smile.  
  
"You do remember what I said, don't you?" Tenchi nodded. Yes, he remembered her words all too well. Ayeka was gone, and although he'd always remember her, it was time to move on.  
  
"So, where is she?" inquired Tenchi.  
  
"She? Who?" asked a confused Ryoko.  
  
"Ryo-ohki, of course. I think we've put off that trip long enough, don't you?"  
  
Ryoko grinned. "Absolutely." She embraced him, clasping her hands around his back, and lifted them out of their car into the cool night air, heading towards the cabbit ship that was floating up above.  
  
The two soared up into the atmosphere, staring into each others eyes the whole time. "I said it before and I'll say it again, Tenchi. You know the carnival comes and goes. If you wait a while, it'll always come back to you."  
  
Tenchi stared deep into her eyes. They were the eyes of the person who had given him the gift of life. She had taught him how to live again, and he loved her for it. And he knew now that that was what he had always loved about her. She was alive, and everything around her couldn't help but come to life as well. He wanted to tell her right then that he loved her, but somehow the words didn't seem important. He just looked into her golden eyes and smiled.  
  
"I guess you're right, Ryoko. I guess you're right."  
  
  
  
  
{Author's Notes and Confession: Well, that's it. First off: I don't own these characters. Now that that's out of the way, I want to apologize if I killed your favorite character. Believe me when I say that it was not out of spite. I am a proud member of the AFC (Ayeka Fan Club) and I tried to treat this character and all others with the utmost respect. Confession: When I originally started writing this fic, my intention was clear: Have Ayeka die nobly so that Ryoko and Tenchi could get together. This was before I had been exposed to much fanfiction. I had not even found the TMFFA, so I didn't realize how often Ryoko gets Tenchi fanfiction had been done. More importantly, I realized that by thinking that way, I was reducing Ayeka to a plot point, and it felt wrong to misuse her character that way. So, as I wrote, this story grew into something much more than your typical 'x gets y and forget about z' story. This story is about loss, the pain it causes, and how people are able to live through it. I'd like to cite a couple inspirations: Ayeka's dying words were taken from Zora Neale Hurston's novel *Their Eyes Were Watching God*, a fabulous book that I suggest anyone read, especially if you're an Ayeka fan- I think the main character has a lot of similarities with our favorite princess. The Star Wars book Noboyuki mentioned was Timothy Zahn's "The Last Command." Thanks to myprereader, The Entry Plug, who taught me that good things come to those who wait by helping me with this after only two or three months. Future Projects: Coming up is a massive Tenchi Muyo! fanfiction endeavor called "Test of Faith." This fanfic will be in OAV continuity- deeply, although I promise it's not a write-up of the third OAV (Do we really need any more of those?). Of course, considering how long this took I can't say when it will be done, but the first parts should be appearing soon. And if you've read this, please drop me a line at my e-mail address of dukesr1@winthrop.edu If all you have to say is "I read this," then that's fine, but comments, both positive and negative, are welcome. I'll even take pointless flame mail- it's good for a laugh. Finally (at last!), a dedication: This story is hereby dedicated to all those who have lost friends or family, and especially to those who have experienced loss as a result of the events of September 11. My own words are probably inadequate to console you in your pain, but they are all that I have to offer you. Just remember that their souls are being attended to and that you have done nothing wrong by surviving in their stead. You deserve to keep living your life the best you can, as they would desire you to do. Domo arigato gozaimasu, and may peace be with you all.}  
  
Jurgan 


End file.
